Alas Cortadas
by Kaissa
Summary: Cuando el ser más amado muere solo se mantiene vivo gracias a los recuerdos que posees de él. Sin embargo la alegría de aquel chico y su decisión por volver a empezar renuevan la visión de su futuro. TERMINADO.
1. Chapter 1

**Konichiwa! nOn...jejej aquí vengo con otro fic que espero sea de su agrado n-n...aclaro desde un principio q es bien tristey tal como lo dice el summary está basado en una historia real...es por eso que este fic irá dedicado a aquella persona, una gran amiga...**

**Por supuesto, lugares, nombres y situaciones han sido cambiadas, obviamente se mantiene la esencia de algunos pensamientos, hechosy sentimientos que mucha gente en ocasiones no conoce...**

**Espero que les agrade el fic n.n...ah si!...aclararé un poco el escrito por si no se entiende n.nU**

**"negrita" se darán cuenta quien lo escribe  
**"(...)" momentos que suceden en la "actualidad" (ya se darán cuenta a que actualidad me refiero XD)  
"_cursiva" la historia del pasado que sale de lo que es escrito en negrita._

**De seguro si lo leen así parece bastante complicado o.o...demo ia verán con el trayecto de la historia a q me iba refiriendo con cada una de las partes n.n...y verán q no es tan complicado como io misma lo puse XD...En fin ia me dejo de hablar n.nU**

**_Disclaimer:_ Grav. no me pertenece, demo tomé prestados a sus personajes para este fic y su entretención.**

* * *

_ 1er Capítulo_

_**El Comienzo**_

**__**

…**No sé que decir…No sé como comenzar…No sé por donde empezar, ni tampoco sé como terminar, no sé como tratar a personas como ustedes, no sé como hacerles entender que nadie elige de quien se enamora y que el corazón no puede recibir órdenes cuando se trata de amar.**

_**Muerte. Un cuerpo .Lágrimas.**_

**No soporto los recuerdos en mi mente, mis ojos ya están cansados de tanto llorar y mi corazón se encuentra partido en mil pedazos y nadie los puede pegar. ¿Saben? Es muy triste amar y que quiten a esa persona de tu lado. Muy triste, pues el alma se vacía cuando está sola.**

**Se supone que una carta no debe comenzar así, pero mis dedos mueven el lápiz de esta manera y no hay forma de hacerlos cambiar de parecer, mi corazón es el que me dicta que decir, y si de algo estoy seguro es que cada vez que me ha dictado algo ha traído consecuencias buenas, es por eso que esta vez le vuelvo a hacer caso, esperando que esto quede como algo mas que una carta entre sus manos.**

**Entiendo que no quieran verme, sé que arruiné su carrera, pero créanme que jamás buscamos eso, solo queríamos amarnos y estar en un lugar donde nadie nos dijera nada, donde pudiésemos besarnos con tranquilidad, donde nuestras manos pudiesen recorrer nuestros cuerpos con aquella dulzura que caracteriza el juego en el amor…solo deseábamos un lugar, en el cual no tuviésemos que mirar hacia los lados antes de poder tocar nuestros labios, donde no tuviésemos que escuchar si alguien venía para decirnos que nos amábamos y donde no tuviésemos ese peso de culpa que como una sombra caía sobre nuestros hombros cada vez que esas dos palabras eran repetidas…solo queríamos estar tranquilos como todos…lejos de aquí, quizá solo lográramos aquel sueño en un departamento y así lo quisimos hacer…pero nunca pudo ser así.**

**El miedo siempre nos embargaba en cualquier lugar, en cualquier momento, la gente, su cargo en la política, nuestros padres, la sociedad en sí nos daba terror, no nos gustaba escuchar los comentarios de los demás que hablaban sin saber, sin conocer nuestra realidad, sin conocer nuestros sentimientos, nuestra tristeza, nuestro dolor…gente que como todas, repiten palabras que escuchan, palabras que no saben que dañan y matan poco a poco.**

**Nunca pudimos ser completamente felices por los demás…que triste, no poder amar porque los demás ponen barreras entre uno y otro. Nuestros ojos se cruzaban muchas veces en muchos lugares, pero solo podíamos sonreír o simplemente seguir como si nada, como dos amigos, comos dos amigos que nos queríamos mucho…demasiado, diría yo.**

**De seguro nada de esto les interesará, pero espero que lean hasta la última hoja. Mi alma guarda esa pequeña esperanza para que logren entender que nuestro amor no fue algo pasajero, que nuestro dolor siempre fue real y que si hicimos lo que hicimos era porque no podíamos soportar estar el uno lejos del otro, sin vernos, sin tocarnos, sin sentir el calor de esa persona a tu lado que te da tranquilidad. Porque aunque todo el mundo esté en tu contra cuando estás con él se sentía seguridad.**

**_(Besos. Ropa. Un torso desnudo_**_. El joven sonríe con tristeza en sus ojos_

**Odio mirar el reloj y darme cuenta que todos los buenos momentos ya pasaron, mi mente trae imágenes constantemente de todo lo que pasamos, de todos esos lugares que recorrimos, de todas las experiencias que aprendimos y en ese momento el corazón trae el recuerdo del amor que nos tuvimos y es ahí cuando lloro y no logro parar. Detesto saber que ya no volverán y que jamás los podré volver a realizar aunque ustedes me entendiesen.**

**¿Qué fue lo que les impidió entender¿Por qué nos separaron de esta manera tan cruel¿Es porque la sociedad no nos acepta?. Si era por eso nosotros pensábamos irnos a otro lugar para que no tuviesen problemas. Teníamos muchos proyectos, así como ustedes cuando se iban a casar ¿Los recuerdan?...**

_Sus ojos se cerraron por un momento, una nueva lágrima brotaba de sus ojos tan característicos y caía tranquila por su mejilla tomando un camino que otra lágrima anterior había dejado y a su lado podían verse muchos caminos mas. Otra sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del joven. Abrió sus ojos y miró fijamente el papel. La tinta estaba corrida_

_.-Diablos – Murmuró_

**Perdonen si la tinta está corrida, pero ante los recuerdos mis lágrimas no quieren dejar de salir, aunque intente controlarlas un nudo en la garganta me lo impide y me obliga a que las expulse. Lamentablemente esta cayó aquí, en mis recuerdos, que tal como en el papel, muchas veces solo son borrosas imágenes que logro descifrar con el tiempo y con mucha paciencia. Me temo que tendrán que utilizar mis mismos recursos para leer esa pequeña palabra.**

**Nunca nos preguntaron como nos conocimos, bueno la verdad jamás les importó, pero aquí les dejaré un testimonio de todo por lo que pasamos, no sé si decir que esto es una carta, porque les aseguro que se transformará mas que en una simple carta dirigida a nuestros padres, en un relato que se encuentra lleno de amor, felicidad como de odio y tristezas. **

**Es horrible cuando estos sentimientos se encuentran, todos habitan en mi, pero cuando comienzan a discutir y entablan una guerra, el dolor se vuelve insoportable. Todos mueren y reviven. Todo comienza otra vez.**

**El principio…es difícil volver al pasado, desearía no hacerlo, pero es necesario aunque duela…**

_23 De Agosto 1999_

_Un gran avión llegaba desde una lejana tierra con 4 pasajeros abordo. Planeaba sobre el cielo con gracia dándole a aquel cuadro un toque distinto al de cualquier día, se veía como un gran pájaro que a grandes velocidades rompía el viento y se abría paso entre nubes y el vacío._

_Un joven miraba por la ventana ya acostumbrado a la misma vista, sin embargo cada vez se impresionaba más, pues todos los viajes le daban distintas miradas de un mismo mundo y se impresionaba que, aunque subiera mucho en altura, el cielo siempre se encontraba por sobre él. Sonrió. Una niña algo menor que él había pasado corriendo por delante de sus narices y se había devuelto solo para darle un pequeño beso en su mejilla con unos ojos juguetones llenos de amor y alegría. Amaba a esa mujer. A su hermana._

_Escuchó los gritos de su madre que le decían que se calmara, pero nada podía hacer que se detuviera en ese momento, siempre le había gustado correr por el avión minutos antes de comenzar a descender, lo hacía desde pequeña y ya tenía 17 años. Era una joven hermosa, de ojos azules como el cielo, profundos que caracterizaban por su brillo de ingenuidad y sencillez, su piel de tono mas bien blanco contrarrestaban con sus rosadas mejillas que daban la impresión de que ante todo estuviese sonrojada y unos finos labios que siempre tenían una sonrisa para dar alegrías hasta al mas infeliz del planeta, su cuerpo era agraciado dándole un aspecto de delicadez que Shuichi no dudaba en cuidar. Era muy celoso con ella._

_Él por el contrario tenía su cabello de un tono rosa extraño, mientras que sus ojos fucsias, le daban un aspecto de tranquilidad a su rostro que pocas veces era capaz de demostrar, su piel mas tostada que su hermana pero no mucho mas oscura le daban un toque de profundidad a sus ojos al igual que a la chica, pero en ellos encerraba un gran anhelo: ser amado. _

_Descubrir quien era, era otra de sus grandes interrogantes, muchas dudas viajaban por su corazón y mente y entre tanto viaje el avión se había convertido en un gran compañero para pensar, sus ideas podían ir tranquilas de un lado a otro en su mente y llegar a un punto en común sin que nadie molestase, sin que nadie lo interrumpiera para comer, bañarse o estudiar, allí, simplemente era él._

_Un grupo de nubes gordas y anchas pasaron por su lado de manera fugaz y se dio cuenta que su hermana ya no corría de un lado hacia a otro, estaba sentada, tranquila, le dirigió una mirada rápida y le sonrió, Shuichi devolvió el gesto de su amada hermana. En aquel momento comprendió que comenzaban a descender y la voz del piloto anunciaba lo que su mente dedujo al ver a su hermana quieta. Eso era algo que él jamás logró comprender: cómo su hermana sabía en que momento descenderían._

_Un pequeño golpe y ya estaban en tierra, era la peor parte del viaje para Shuichi, le desagradaba tener que acompañar a su padre en este tipo de trámites tan aburridos, separado de sus amigos, con gente que no conocía y que solo sabía hablar de política y dinero. Sí, el padre de Shuichi el Sr. Akita Uchiha era el Presidente de Japón, una de las dos mayores potencias mundiales._

_La puerta se abrió y su padre y madre descendieron del avión, su hermana les siguió el paso y por último él, con un gran suspiro comenzó a avanzar también. Al asomarse a la puerta sus ojos se abrieron ante tanto resguardo policial, sabía que la prensa siempre se encontraba en el mismo lugar que ellos, pero ¿La policía?, claro, como no, lo olvidaba, en Estados Unidos las cosas eran muy distintas, se juntarían los presidentes de las dos potencias mas grandes y claro, nada podía ocurrirle a ninguno de los dos ni a sus familias._

_Ante millones de micrófonos y preguntas de los periodistas, los policías les abrieron paso y los hicieron entrar en un auto grande y negro, con vidrios que tampoco dejaban ver su contenido. Shuichi se sentó en uno de ellos junto a su hermana, su padre y madre iban en el de adelante, y muchos otros autos iguales iban entre ellos, por delante y por detrás, así, cualquier cosa, no sabrían en que auto iban el primer mandatario, su esposa y sus hijos._

_Shuichi ahogó un largo suspiro y apoyando su cabeza en una de sus manos, sus ojos se dirijeron al cielo nuevamente, que ahora veía desde abajo y luego se pasaron a la tierra, buscando algún edificio interesante para mirar._

_.- Sé que esto no te gusta –dijo una voz suave que lo sacó de sus pensamientos- a mi tampoco, pero onegai, no pongas esa cara de tristeza…_

_.- ¿Cara..de..tristeza? –repitió el joven pestañeando rápidamente sin entender-_

_.- Sí, durante todo el viaje te he notado con esos ojos llenos de amargura, onegai no me gusta verte asi onii-chan…-la joven acarició con la palma de su mano la mejilla del joven y este sonrió ante el cálido contacto y cambiando sus ojos que adquirieron un brillo de alegría que aún se encontraba en peligro de extinguirse, asintió._

_Los autos se detuvieron mas pronto de lo que él pensó, abrieron sus puertas y pudieron bajar, hacía un calor insoportable, pero por cosas de protocolo debía estar con camisa y una chaqueta negra, para hacer peor las cosas._

_Los hicieron pasar a la conocida casa blanca, en donde los esperarían el primer mandatario junto a su familia. Se juntarían para decidir y hablar sobre un tratado, las primeras damas verían que hacer al juntarse, mientras los hijos…bueno…cada uno por su lado._

**Jamás pensé que ese encuentro sería el mejor de mi vida, y les estuve agradecido por mucho tiempo, a pesar que nunca se los dije por miedo a preguntas que yo no deseaba escuchar, ni responder. Puedo decir, que ese momento ha sido uno de los dos mas felices de mi vida¿El primero? Se preguntarán: el nacimiento de Yume, mi hermana.**

**Después de esperar unos momentos a que el Sr. Michael London llegara, en ese momento comenzó todo. En ese momento comenzó mi felicidad y mi peor desgracia.**

_Un gran salón, adornado como muchas de las casas presidenciales que había visitado junto a su padre, algunos cuadros, un par de sillones que tenían sus bordes de oro y estaban cubiertos por una suave tela de terciopelo rojo mas bien oscuro, como la sangre, que contrastaba con las paredes completamente blancas y sus cortinas del mismo tono que los asientos. Producía mucha paz aquel lugar, era tranquilo y silencioso, a Shuichi le gustaba, tenía una gran ventana y un balcón._

_.- " A pesar de ser el lugar donde trabaja gente corrupta el lugar no tiene esa sensación de molestia que me causan otros lugares" –pensó el chico mientras miraba a través de la ventana preguntándose como era la vida de un joven de su edad normal. Sus labios soltaron un leve suspiro mientras sus ojos fucsias buscaban algo interesante que mirar._

_Los pensamientos de Shuichi vacilaban entre mil cosa: sus amigos que había dejado en Japón, su niñez, su adolescencia, su actualidad y se preguntaba cuando se detendría esta vida que hace un par de años llevaba desde que era presidente, en ocasiones le fastidiaba tener que acompañarlo a la mayor parte de los viajes, debía estudiar con profesor particular y casi nunca podía estar con sus viejos amigos. El mejor de ellos se llamaba Hiro, un joven mas alto que Shuichi y de cabellos café rojizos, sin duda era un apoyo fundamental para el chico, en muchas ocasiones lo había ayudado cuando se sentía abatido por la gente que trabajaba con su padre o por la gente que debía visitar, los problemas y su ausencia en la familia, las fiestas que debía pasar solo con su hermana frente a una escolta y los pocos permisos que poseía "por su seguridad" como siempre le decían._

_Estaba harto de no poder hacer lo que deseaba sin que alguien lo estuviese vigilando, su hermana normalmente intentaba aconsejarlo, pero Shuichi no servía para estar encerrado entre cuatro paredes a él le gustaba la libertad y la tranquilidad, odiaba la política, al contrario de su padre y eso le trajo muchas discusiones y problemas a lo largo de toda su adolescencia._

_En el momento en el que el joven de rosados cabellos se encontraba inmiscuido en sus más profundos sentimientos y pensamientos, la gran puerta blanca se abrió por fin y entró el Presidente de Estados Unidos junto a su esposa y a sus tres hijos a quienes presentó cordialmente._

_El presidente de Estados Unidos era un hombre de unos 50 años, de azules ojos y cabello y barba blanca como la nieve, pero en sus ojos podía denotarse su frialdad y su deseo de poder y dinero. Eso a Yume no le hizo mucha gracia._

_La mujer del presidente era un poco mas baja e iba vestida con un traje de dos piezas muy elegante, se notaba que era una tela fina e importada, llevaba su cabello de tono café chocolate tomado en un tomate y un maquillaje que daba mas color aún a su tez ya morena. En los ojos de esta mujer se veía también esa ansia de poder, pero tenía un brillo de simpatía que los ojos del presidente no poseía._

_Sus hijos eran dos hombres y una mujer. Uno de los jóvenes que se veía era el menor, tenía sus ojos de un tono negro profundo como la noche y su cabello de igual color, la chica que se veía era la mayor, tenía su cabello largo hasta su cintura, café mas claro que el de su madre y unos ojos azules como el mar que daban tranquilidad y confianza, por último, el otro joven tenía sus cabellos y ojos de igual tonalidad, como la miel, sus ojos en cambio (notó Yume) representaban desconfianza y se notaban fríos como el hielo, pero detrás de ese hielo supo que se escondía el miedo._

_.- Buenas tardes Señor Minamino, ha sido agradable su vuelo? –inquirió el Sr. London al Sr. Fujitaka-_

_.- SI señor, ha sido un buen vuelo, gracias por preguntar –estrechó la mano del presidente de una de las mayores potencias mundiales intentando ser fraternal, aunque en sus voces se distinguía como siempre ese dejo de frialdad política que hay en la mayoría de los gobernantes que desean ganar dinero, poder y fama, ese tono de voz que indica que esa frase es solo por cortesía, una cortesía sin sentido y sin trasfondo mas que palabras dichas al aire, que se pierden al llegar a los oídos de quien responde de la misma manera.- Estos son mis hijos, Yume y Shuichi y mi esposa Kahito –presentó el Sr. Fujitaka. Yume y Kahito hicieron una pequeña reverencia, pero en aquel momento el Sr. Fujitaka se dio cuenta que su hijo mayor no se encontraba haciendo lo que debía, se dio media vuelta y se quedó mirando con un dejo de molestia al joven- Shuichi! –dijo con tono de severidad. El joven dio media vuelta y se asombró al ver a esas personas frente a él mirándolo de manera extraña, por decirlo menos, no supo en que momento entraron, ni siquiera había escuchado esas cordiales frases de bienvenida que se repetían en todos los países al llegar._

_.- L..Lo siento mucho!...Buenas Tardes –dijo con aire despistado el joven quien hizo una pequeña reverencia que fue respondida con un movimiento de cabeza por parte de la otra familia quien también se presentó como era debido._

_.- Este es mi hijo menor Tatsuha –sonrió de manera simpática e hizo una reverencia- mi hija del medio Mika –la joven sonrió e hizo una reverencia al igual que su hermano- mi hijo mayor Yuki – el joven tenía sus ojos puestos en Shuichi y no se molestó en hacer ningún gesto de cortesía mas que quitar sus ojos del chico- y mi esposa Nicole._

_Debidamente todos presentados los primeros mandatarios se fueron a otro salón para discutir el tema de su acuerdo que luego debían presentar ante la prensa. Las esposas de los gobernantes comenzaron a entablar una animada conversación a la que ingresaron Yume y Mika, pero sus madres les pidieron que se retiraran luego de unos momentos, las chicas algo decepcionadas asintieron y salieron del lugar conversando con gran simpatía. Tatsuha tomó de la ropa a su hermano y se lo llevó de la habitación y Shuichi quedó como petrificado en el lugar en el que estaba desde un principio sin poder quitar de su mente la imagen de aquel joven que respondía al nombre de Yuki, sus ojos mirándolo, desnudándolo completamente, sintió como si aquel sujeto supiera todo sobre él, hasta su más íntimo secreto y agradeció a Tatsuha que se lo hubiese llevado del lugar, unos segundos mas y el corazón de Shuichi hubiese dado una orden que no era prudente._

_Sus latidos cada vez iban mas rápidos y sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas, no comprendió porqué se sentía así, supuso que era por el hecho de que jamás nadie lo había mirado con tanta frialdad, sí, eso era, pero esos ojos…_

_.- Shuichi, retírate porfavor y recuerda que a las 10 es la cena en el salón principal –dijo su madre apresurando al joven a que saliera de la habitación. Él salió a pasos rápidos de esa habitación que en un principio le pareció tan sobrecogedora. Al salir, se encontró con un lago pasillo y una gran ventana, miró el cielo azul y suspiró._

_.-" Que me pasó…ese tipo…pero qué estupideces estoy pensando, solo es mi mente que imagina cosas…" –dicho esto para sí mismo, continuó caminando sin rumbo._

**En aquel momento no supe distinguir mis sentimientos. Pero desde ese momento comencé a amar a Yuki.**

* * *

**Que tal jeje...ahí ta el primer capi n.n...estaré esperando sus comentarios a ver que les pareció...arigato a todos por leer!...**

_**2° capítulo:Nerviosismo….Miedos... **_

**Nos vemos en el próx. capi!...Arigato por leer! Ja ne! nOn**


	2. NerviosismoMiedos

Konichiwa!...hai! sé q demoré, gomen pero esta semana ha sido de locos, de todas maneras actualizaré más rápido d ahora en adelante n-n...arigato a todos los q han dejado review! y por supuesto a los q han leído este fic!...de verdad muushias gracias n.n

Agradesco los mensajes puestos en los reviews, no se preocupen q actualizaré constantemente y como dijo otra chica, así es, también este fic es "informativo" mi idea es también darles a conocer un poco lo q piensa la gente con tendencias distintas y situaciones diarias en las q nosotros podemos lastimarlas sin darnos cuenta...

Naomi-Eiri, Serena Tsukino Chiba, Scayla, DoncellaHorny, Kassandra Caldina, muchs gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios!...

* * *

**Capítulo 2  
_Nerviosismo….Miedos.._**

_La cena sería dentro de pocas horas, para dar por finalizada la firma del tratado de ambos países. Asistirían los presidentes con su familia, eso significaba que aquella mirada volvería a cruzarse con los ojos de Shuichi, y que ese hombre aparecería nuevamente a su lado._

**El nerviosismo que me había provocado su mirada era tal que no dejé de pensar en él en todas esas horas. Me daba vueltas en mi mismo buscando alguna explicación más lógica a aquella situación tan extraña, pero nada aparecía en mi mente, mis pensamientos solo iban dirigidos hacia él aquel día y en aquel momento, el solo hecho de saber que debía verlo nuevamente provocó millones de sensaciones en mi cuerpo.**

**Alegría y tristeza a la vez se juntaron y entablaron una aireada discusión en la que mi corazón no comprendía como poder detenerlas.**

_Ya eran las 8:00 PM. Todo el día sus sentimientos vagaron en un mar de preguntas sin respuestas y terminó por optar por lo que creyó más sano: no pensar. Normalmente cada vez que pensaba sus sentimientos lo hacían decaer rápidamente como en otras ocasiones le había sucedido, no lograba conseguir buenos recuerdos de su pasado si no mas bien, lo veía como un lugar oscuro y frío al que no deseaba entrar, pero al que siempre ingresaba casi por obligación._

_Yume y Mika tuvieron la obligación de ir por Shuichi quien se encontraba bajo un árbol que se encontraba en la Casa Blanca, disfrutaba de su sombra, le agradaba ver como el viento suave meneaba aquellas hojas con eterna suavidad, le gustaba ver el baile de las hojas con aquella música tan especial como lo era la brisa. Se sentía muy a gusto en aquel sitio y por unos instantes su mente no pensó en nada, solo dibujó en su mente la imagen que él estaba viviendo en aquel momento._

_Las chicas animosas le hablaron con tono divertido, Shuichi se asustó al verlas aparecer tan repentinamente, pero luego se levantó y las alcanzó a paso rápido. Su corazón también se encontraba inquieto intentando darle un presagio de lo que ocurriría, más todo esto fue pasado por alto por los ojos de Shuichi quien solo se concentraba en no pensar._

_Dos guardias abrieron una gran puerta y entraron a un salón gigantesco que poseía una larga mesa en la cual ya se encontraban sentados los presidentes, sus esposas y dos de los hijos del primer mandatario de EE.UU. Shuichi miró por instantes a Yuki, quien devolvió la mirada y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, comprendieron sus sentimientos de inmediato, aunque ninguno dijo nada._

**Así como comprendimos que podríamos sentir el amor por el uno y el otro, comprendimos también que las cosas no serían fáciles si se daba todo como pensábamos. Lamentablemente nuestro temor se hizo realidad.**

_La cena como toda cena de negocios fue más bien fría. Los gobernantes explicaban a sus familias de que se trataba el acuerdo, pero la verdad es que ninguna ponía mucha atención a noticias tan poco interesantes como esas, que si bien tenían una gran influencia en el mundo completo y en los dos países a ellos no les interesaban._

_Shuichi y Yuki no hablaron en toda la cena, ni entre ellos mismos ni con los demás, se retiraron cada uno a tiempo distinto y se fueron hacia lados separados. _

_Shuichi volvió a su árbol y se quedó allí estático, suspirando, dando las gracias por la tranquilidad con la que todo se había desarrollado, pero al momento de decir unas pequeñas palabras otra voz apareció dejándolo estupefacto._

_.- Así que tú también viniste a este lugar…-murmuró con desgano-_

_.- Y…Yuki!...-exclamó levantándose rápidamente del sitio donde se encontraba buscando alguna manera de poder hablarle…-yo…bueno…este…_

_.- Está bien, este lugar también me gusta mucho, es el único donde no hay nadie que me moleste…_

_La brisa seguía jugando con las hojas de aquel inmenso árbol que se posaba sobre ellos, pero al verlos bajó divertida para estar con ellos, mecía sus cabellos, chocaba contra sus cuerpos de manera suave y movía sus ropas delicadamente. Quiso darle a aquella escena un toque especial._

_El sol por sobre sus cabezas jugaba con las nubes divertido, escondiéndose y apareciendo de vez en cuando para intentar llegar al suelo a través de las hojas y de millones de objetos o seres vivos que se interponían en su camino. Las nubes luego queriéndolo solo para ellas, impedían a ojos humanos poder presenciar su cálida y brillante luz._

_Los pájaros cantaban dulcemente para conversar en un idioma que nadie más que ellos lograban entender y esperaban que aquellos jóvenes también idearan un lenguaje que solo pudiese ser entendido por ellos. Por nadie más._

_El silencio se sentía cómodo y ante el paisaje que les era ofrecido todo parecía perfecto, sin embargo la mirada más bien fría de aquel guapo joven americano causaba estragos en el corazón del joven japonés._

_Yuki fue el primero en pronunciar palabras al ver que el otro chico no hacía absolutamente nada más que mirarlo con ojos de alegría y un brillo que él no pudo identificar de que sentimiento era._

_.- Cuánto tiempo se quedarán aquí…-inquirió intentando poner en su voz un tono de interés en ese tipo de cosas-_

_.- Ehh…creo que…un mes…menos quizá…todo, depende de éste tratado y de que tan rápido se firme..-contestó con un débil hilo de voz que se notaba, era por su nerviosismo al estar frente a aquel chico._

_.- Un mes..-murmuró más para si mismo como si analizara la información minuciosamente- No está mal…_

_.- Si…jeje…no está mal...-exclamó poniendo una mano tras su cabeza y sonriendo. En esa actitud de niño pequeño Yuki encontró la ternura que él no poseía en sus actos y el chico comenzó a llamar mucho más la atención del joven. – Por lo que veo…-hablo el chico de rosados cabellos sacando a Yuki de sus pensamientos- odias tanto como yo este tipo de reuniones…_

_Cuanta razón tenia, detestaba tener que soportar a millones de idiotas, como les decía él, que venían a verlos por cuestiones de negocios y que normalmente no les permitían hacer muchas cosas por su cargo. Odiaba que lo siguieran a todos lados y que no le dejasen en paz._

_.- La verdad jamás me han gustado, me aburren, no les encuentro sentido…además…odio el cargo que mi padre tomó…es como si me hubiesen encarcelado, hace años que no conozco lo que es salir sin un tipo que te persiga por todos lados…-exclamó con un tono de aburrimiento-_

_.- Si, a mi tampoco me dejan salir sin un escolta, dicen que es un peligro que ande solo…-sus palabras fueron llevadas por el viento a un lugar lejano, mientras los dos jóvenes se quedaban mirándose el uno al otro descubriendo secretos que sus labios no deseaban pronunciar. Shuichi sonrió nervioso y Yuki cerró sus ojos apoyándose en el árbol. No había nada más que decir._

**No volvimos a hablarnos aquel día, pero esa pequeña conversación bastó para que pudiésemos entendernos mejor. Vimos que los dos odiábamos la vida que teníamos y que deseábamos escapar de ella a cualquier precio, aunque eso no fue realmente el motivo de nuestro amor.**

**Yo me sentía feliz con su presencia, presentí aquel día que ese chico extraño me comprendía, a pesar de hablar distintos idiomas, de tener distintas costumbres, era como yo, en todo el sentido que esa frase pueda significar. Sin embargo en uno de los minutos en el que manteníamos silencio el miedo invadió rápidamente mi cuerpo ¿Y si el no era como yo¿Si el no veía en mí la persona con la que deseaba estar?. Muchas preguntas sin respuestas me llenaron.**

**Todos dicen que nosotros somos diferentes, pero así como las personas que son "normales" también sentimos miedo a que no nos amen y para nosotros de hecho es mucho mas difícil, pues si la persona que amas no es como tú, además de no quererte puede alejarse de ti si piensa que gente como nosotros no deberían existir, y ese, es un miedo que nadie mas que el que ha pasado por aquella experiencia puede entender.**

**El miedo que sentí en aquel momento no se fue de mi cuerpo por dos semanas completas en las que nos juntábamos para conversar o salir. De seguro recordarán que les decíamos que saldríamos a pasear o a conocer, pero en realidad nos juntábamos en cada oportunidad que teníamos, pero él jamás me dio muestras de interés por mí por ende, lo que yo sentía crecía con gran rapidez por cada segundo que el me dirigía la palabra. Sin embargo el siempre llevó la palabra en nuestra conversación, yo me sentía tan nervioso en su compañía, que jamás pude comenzar una de nuestras discusiones con respecto a la vida o a algún tema. Eso me gustaba mucho de él, su decisión, una decisión y seguridad en sí mismo que yo no poseía, ni tampoco pensé en poseer.**

**Las cosas comenzaron a empeorar cuando nos juntamos con unos conocidos de Yuki y su hermano. La gente en ocasiones no sabe que a su lado hay gente que tiene problemas o ciertas tendencias y ellos dicen cosas que lastiman mucho sin saber. Eso fue lo que nos ocurrió. Nos sentimos horrible.**

_Era un día soleado en New York. El sol resplandecía solo en medio de un cielo de azul tan profundo que parecía no tener fin. Ninguna nube asomaba su esponjosa presencia para adornar aquel color tan hermoso que poseía el cielo aquel día._

_Unos conocidos del presidente habían llegado junto a sus hijos. Embajadores o gobernadores, algo así eran pues Yuki no se molestó en verlos y a pesar de que los conocía nunca le interesó saber que eran. _

_Shuichi también estaba allí aquel día. Se sentaron en un salón muy grande que poseían, donde habían sillones de cuero sobre una gran alfombra bordada delicadamente con colores finos. A su lado había una chimenea que adornaba en aquel momento solo con su presencia. Era grande y se hacía notar por su belleza. Unos metros mas atrás había un gran estante que poseía copas, vinos y bebidas de todos tipos como una muestra de alguien que las coleccionaba y el resto de la habitación estaba adornado por cuadros de distintos pintores y al medio del techo una gran lámpara de lágrimas de cristales lloraba sobre ellos._

_La conversación había sido muy amena, todos estaban interesados en Shuichi, le hacían preguntas sobre su país, costumbres, idioma…y el las respondía con entusiasmo, después de todo no tenía otra opción. Yuki solo miraba a los demás con recelo, mientras Tatsuha bromeaba con ellos._

_Todos le hacían preguntas también sobre su cabello y sus ojos, si eran lentes de contacto o si eran reales, si se había hecho algo y entre tanta pregunta no le dejaban responder, así que se limitaba a sonreír esperando que acabaran con la lista de preguntas que tenían para ese y otros tantos temas._

_En un momento uno de los chicos hizo un comentario que llamó la atención de Yuki y Shuichi por igual._

_.- Oigan supieron de la nueva ley en España? –murmuró uno de los dos chicos que los acompañaban-_

_.- Te refieres a la reforma para los homosexuales? –exclamó Tatsuha que estaba al tanto de aquella noticia. Los ojos de Yuki adquirieron molestia y los de Shuichi temor._

_.- Si..ahora pueden casarse, pero hubo una gran discusión entre la sociedad y la Iglesia –dijo el otro chico._

_.- Yo pienso que son unos escandalosos…-terminó por decir el hermano de Yuki, lo cual en parte, lo tranquilizó._

_.- Yo creo que no los deberían dejar, el matrimonio es para hombres y mujeres, no para tipos raros…-exclamó con seguridad el chico que había impuesto el tema._

_.- No te hacen ningún daño no veo en que esté mal…-le respondió con tono calmado el otro joven-_

_.- No son normales Michael…-le debatió el primer joven que llevaba por nombre John. Shuichi bajó los ojos buscando en el piso algún tipo de distracción.-_

_.- No veo su diferencia aparte de que se gusten entre ellos –exclamó para sorpresa de todos Yuki. Shuichi lo miró y distinguió su molestia en los ojos._

_.- Claro que son diferentes a nosotros Yuki, son tipos raros, como te va a poder gustar alguien que sea igual a ti, es ridículo!...no veo que se encuentran…-terminó por decir John. Se notaba la rabia de Yuki. Tatsuha lo miró extrañado y Shuichi en aquel momento comprendió que Yuki era como él._

**En aquel instante cuando vi su enojo, todos mis temores de que el no pudiera quererme se alejaron.**

**Sus ojos sin embargo también despedían temor, de seguro sabía que gente con ese pensamiento existía por millones y Uds. dos fueron los que primero se le vinieron a la mente. Eso lo tengo claro. Yo pensé lo mismo, pero mi corazón no dejó de latir rápidamente cada vez que lo veía o lo tenía cerca y mis impulsos y deseos por estar a su lado tampoco se deshicieron, siguieron allí haciéndose más fuertes desde que supe que Yuki podría amarme.**

**Yo se lo comenté a mi hermana aquella noche.**

_.- Tú que piensas del tema? –inquirió el joven con miedo por la respuesta que la persona que el más quería le dijese que los odiaba._

_.- Son unos tontos, son personas, pueden sentir, si son distintos bien por ellos, si se aman, que estén juntos, uno no puede manejar al corazón, éste solo ama y ya, no distingue sexo ni edad…-murmuró con tranquilidad dejando el libro que leía en sus piernas y miró directamente a los ojos de Shuichi. Comprendió a que se debía esa extraña pregunta y sonrió lo cual llamó la atención de su hermano mayor. Los ojos de la chica se cerraron y dio un pequeño suspiro- deberías ir a decirle…-concluyó por fin comenzando a leer nuevamente._

_.- Eh? –exclamó su hermano mirándola, pero ésta ni siquiera se inmutó-_

_.- Te estoy diciendo que deberías decirle a Yuki lo que sientes por él –su hermano abrió los ojos llenos de asombro y sus labios se separaron para articular algunas palabras pero Yume no se lo permitió- ya lo sé Shuichi, no es necesario que lo sigas escondiendo, sé que todos estos días te has estado viendo con él y sé que lo quieres mucho, tus ojos me lo están gritando…-le sonrió divertida al ver que su hermano no sabía que hacer, hasta que por fin sus labios también pudieron articular una sonrisa de agradecimiento._

**Pero los problemas comenzaron justo aquella noche.**

_El padre de los chicos entró a su cuarto y ante el saludo correspondiente les dio una noticia que no esperaban._

_.- Nos iremos pasado mañana, me necesitan en Japón…así que preparen sus cosas –exclamó antes de salir por la puerta dejando a Shuichi lleno de incertidumbre y a Yume muy sorprendida._

_.- No seas baka que haces aquí aún!! Te irás en dos días Yuki tiene el derecho a saber que lo amas!..-le gritó al ver que no reaccionaba-_

_.- N..No…no tiene sentido que se lo diga, es mejor que no lo sepa…-murmuró lleno de tristeza- es algo imposible..ya no hay tiempo.._

_.- Yo hablaré con papá y le diré que deseamos quedarnos, le diré a mamá que se quede con nosotros, Shuichi…escúchame…-le pedía su hermana, pero los ojos de Shuichi miraban la nada._

_.- Pero si Yuki no me ama?...-preguntó ingenuamente-_

_.- Entonces no diré absolutamente nada y nos iremos pasado mañana…-le dijo con decisión. Shuichi no se movió de su asiento por un rato, se quedó pensando en que sería lo mejor si ir y decirle, o quedarse y olvidarse de él para siempre. Su padre no los dejaría quedarse, pero y si Yume lograba algo?...- Shuichi, no te quedes con la duda de "¿Si lo hubiese hecho que podría haber pasado?"…has lo que tu corazón te dice, nada pierdes con intentar y aunque salga mal no te quedarás con la duda de que podría haber pasado si lo hubieses intentado…-los ojos de su hermana le miraban con preocupación y decisión, deseaba que fuera feliz, y si por eso debía pedir mas tiempo en aquel lugar lo intentaría, pero él debía dar el primer paso._

_Al ver que no se movía cerró sus ojos con decepción, pero sintió unas labios cálidos en su mejilla y al abrir sus ojos, lo único que vio fue la sombra de su hermano desaparecer por el pasillo del hotel…._

**Fuese lo que fuese la respuesta de Yuki, yo me había decidido a intentar ser feliz.**

* * *

**Bueno...akí se termina el cap, Shuichi se ha decidido e irá donde Yuki, pero que le responderá el rubio? Shuichi será capaz de soportar esta relación?...**

**_Capítulo tres:_ _Declaraciones De Amor. Problemas._**

**Espero su review para saber q les pareció el capi!...Ja ne! Arigato! nOn**


	3. Declaraciones De Amor Problemas

Konichiwa!!!...primero que nada...Feliz Navidad!!! nOn...sii!! espero que hayan pasado una linda Navidad!. Ya a un día después de haberla celebrado les traigo el 3 cap de este fic!...

Agradezco por supuesto a Scayla, DoncellaHorny y Lorena por sus reviews!...arigato! n.n

_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes de Grav. no me pertenecen, solo los tomé prestados para este fic y su entretención.

* * *

Capítulo 3  
_Declaraciones de amor . Problemas._

**Corrí mucho aquella noche, corrí por calles que no conocía, no tenía la menor idea de donde estaba parado, pero mi corazón me guiaba y mis piernas actuaban casi por instinto. Solo deseaba llegar y decirle que lo amaba.**

_El cielo se encontraba con algunas nubes que amenazaban con descargar su llanto sobre la ciudad, corría una brisa muy fría y la temperatura era baja, sus labios dejaban escapar un vapor blanco pues solo llevaba puesta una delgada camisa. Pero nada de esto lo detuvo._

_Su corazón se agitaba y por momentos sintió que se le saldría del pecho, su respiración era agitada y su cuerpo sudaba frío. _

_La gente lo miraba cuando pasaba entre ella a una velocidad que era digna de un corredor. Solo se detuvo a tomar aire cuando se vio frente a la Casa Blanca, se tomó de los barrotes de la reja y se apoyó con su otra mano en las rodillas, estaba cansado, había corrido demasiadas cuadras sin darse cuenta._

_No podía hablar, se sentó, respiró hondo, hizo su cabeza hacia atrás y miró el cielo, no se podían ver las estrellas, las nubes habían aumentado dándole al cielo un tono más bien rojizo que el negro que le caracterizaba. Sonrió. Estaba a punto de hacer una locura._

_Llamó a la puerta, nadie contestaba, volvió a llamar. Silencio. Temió que no estuviese nadie en el lugar, pero de pronto una voz familiar fue escuchada. Insistió en que debía ver a Yuki, pero le negaron el acceso a la Casa a esas horas, sintió que se hacía trizas, todas sus esperanzas estaban puestas en aquella noche y no le estaban permitiendo expresar lo que sentía._

_Se sentó, derrotado donde mismo había tomado aire. Esperó. No supo que hacer._

**No comprendía por qué las cosas me estaban saliendo mal aquella noche, solo supe que el destino estaba siendo muy cruel conmigo, tenía ganas de llorar, pero no lo hice. Yuki me había enseñado que no era bueno que llorara tanto, decía que parecía un niño sin remedio. Pero en ocasiones era complicado hacerle caso, sobretodo si se trataba de no tenerlo conmigo.**

**Por suerte, escuchó los llamados que hice y se levantó buscando la respuesta para tanta molestia, la joven empleada que me había entendido le explicó que yo lo estaba llamando, pero que ella tenía órdenes estrictas del presidente para no dejarlo salir. **

_.- Mi padre le dijo eso? –murmuró el joven ante la asustada chica._

_.- Hai joven Yuki…-sin decir una palabra Yuki volvió a su cuarto, la joven más calmada pudo volver a dormir tranquila, suponiendo que el chico se encontraba en su cama durmiendo pensando en las molestias que ese chico le causaba al ir a esas horas a su casa, pero Yuki se había vestido y con gran sigilo había logrado salir al patio, abrió la reja e hizo entrar a Shuichi quien entre alegría, miedo y nerviosismo accedió a sentarse con él bajo el árbol que tanto les gustaba._

_Allí estarían solos. Completamente solos. Podrían decirse todo lo que desearan y nadie los escucharía pues los cuartos de todos se encontraban por detrás de la Casa Blanca y ellos estaban sentados a la entrada, lejos de la vista de los guardas, de la gente intrusa y de su familia._

_.- Y bien?...-exclamó Yuki quien como siempre comenzaba las conversaciones- Para qué viniste a estas horas…_

_.- Yo…-su cuerpo temblaba, sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier instante y que no lograría decirle nada, el solo tenerlo cerca lo inquietaba, el solo hecho de saber que quizá probaría sus labios lo atormentaba, y el recuerdo de sus padres y de sus cargos lo llenaba de incertidumbre. Por un momento pensó en decirle que se sentía solo y quería algo de compañía, pero las palabras de su padre llegaron como un puñal a su corazón y lo atacó sin remordimientos.- Yuki yo…_

_.- Vas a decírmelo o te vas a poner a tartamudear? –dijo con cansancio mirándolo directamente, se veía agotado, su camisa estaba medio desabrochada y sus cabellos agitados por la brisa habían quedado desordenados, dándole un aspecto mas bien gracioso, pero que él encontró lleno de sensualidad._

_Shuichi se sintió intimidado por su mirada._

_.- Yuki…verás…es que yo….-comenzó a murmurar buscando en el árbol algún motivo para no mirarlo directamente a él- _

_.- Qué pasa contigo?_

_.- Yo…bueno en realidad tu…-solo serían un par de palabras, solo un par y acabaría para siempre el martirio- tu me….-por qué costaba tanto decir cuatro palabras?- tu me…_

_.- Tu también…-exclamó sin dejarlo terminar, sabía a lo que se refería, pero quiso molestarlo por unos instantes, le gustaba verlo enojado intentando decir algo a su favor. Notaba que el joven Japonés estaba muy sorprendido, por momentos incluso ni siquiera comprendió a que se refería, no creía que fuese realidad, pensó que era un sueño y que ya pronto despertaría. Sin embargo Yuki lo tomó del rostro y se acercó a él dejando sus labios a solo unos centímetros el uno del otro – tu también me gustas mucho Shuichi…-terminando con la distancia Yuki juntó sus labios a los de Shuichi en un beso lleno de amor y calidez, ambos sentían que lo que hacían era correcto._

**Es imposible poder describir con palabras lo que significó para mí ese beso, me sentía el ser más feliz del planeta, me sentía completo por primera vez en mi vida, me sentía seguro entre sus brazos, me sentía feliz en todo lo que esa palabra pueda significar. A su lado nada me faltaba, aunque estuviésemos en la peor de las situaciones si él estaba conmigo yo sabía que todo estaría bien.**

**El contacto de nuestros cuerpos con aquel beso que no sería el último fue lo que me hizo pensar que no importaba lo que los demás pensaran, nosotros éramos felices y todo lo que dijesen los demás no tenía sentido si ambos nos daban el confort necesario, si nos dábamos la seguridad de amarnos.**

**Nuestro amor era puro, solo queríamos ser felices.**

_Abrazado por el joven de rubios cabellos y siendo su cuello llenado de besos por los labios del estadounidense, Shuichi descansaba por fin de todos sus temores, se habían alejado de él al momento de decidirse por contarle sobre sus sentimientos, ahora, venía lo complicado, que su amor subsistiera entre el mundo._

_.- Yuki…-exclamó con tono de tristeza-_

_.- Qué pasa…-inquirió separándolo de su cuerpo para poderlo mirar con mayor detenimiento-_

_.- Me iré pasado mañana…-Yuki abrió sus ojos, ante la sola idea de perderlo su cuerpo lo había abrazado nuevamente contra sí, no podía dejar que se fuera, no ahora que estaban juntos por fin- demo…mi hermana, me dijo que podía hacer que nos quedásemos más tiempo…_

_.- Eso no es seguro Shuichi, si tu padre no lo acepta tendrás que irte…-murmuró sin dejarlo de tener entre sus brazos, sintió como Shuichi se acomodó en su pecho y lo acarició suavemente como si fuera a lastimarlo mientras de sus labios se escapó un suspiro._

_.- Yo no quiero irme y dejarte…demo qué podemos hacer Yuki…afuera de esto hay un mundo que nos odia…_

_.- Y otro que nos acepta…_

_.- Demo nuestros padres son los presidentes de las dos potencias más grandes del mundo…te imaginas si se enteran que nosotros bueno…somos…pareja? –inquirió con temor y bien fundamentado. En la política, hijos de presidentes como sus padres, no era tolerable aquella situación tan vergonzosa._

_.- No me importa…vámonos a otro lugar donde no tengamos problemas, donde podamos vivir tranquilos..-murmuró como si fuese más un pensamiento para él mismo que para decírselo a su amante-_

_.- Demo donde…siempre nos encontrarán…seremos perseguidos…si la prensa se entera…no podremos vernos más…y no quiero Yuki…-exclamó el joven de rosados cabellos-_

_.- Vete Shuichi –el chico abrió sus ojos con temor- es mejor que vayas a tu casa, ve si tu hermana algo puede hacer…si te quedas…veremos que pasará con nosotros…-un nuevo beso selló aquella conversación, la noche de testigo y aquel árbol como cuidador serían los únicos que sabrían sobre aquel plan de los amantes._

**Cuando volví donde nos hospedábamos mi hermana ya había hablado con mi padre, consiguió que nos quedásemos con un par de guardias por dos días más de los que él y mi madre estarían. Al momento de informarme mi pecho dio otro respiro. Un problema menos ya, ahora solo quedaban unos cuántos por resolver.**

**Esa noche fue larga, no dormí contándole a mi hermana todo lo que había pasado aquellos días y aquella noche que para mí fue tan espectacular. Nunca pensé que mi hermana podría reaccionar de aquel modo, se veía tan tranquila y comprensiva que por momentos me asustaba y me hacía pensar que solo me engañaba, que de pronto saltaría y me gritaría que me alejara de ella. Pero nunca sucedió, por el contrario, me brindó su apoyo completo.**

**Me explicó que Yuki tenía razón, y que la única manera de que pudiésemos vivir tranquilos era lejos de nuestros padres y de nuestros países.**

**En la mañana se durmió en mis brazos y yo caí en un profundo letargo momentos después. Desperté en la noche con mi hermana aún junto a mí, me levanté y la dejé sobre la cama, fui a ver a mis padres que hacían las maletas, me dieron como siempre una gran lista de cuidados a los que asentí y por sobre toda las cosas, me pidieron que cuidara de Yume, cuando realmente era ella quien cuidaba de mí.**

**Solo nos quedaban dos días juntos y por nuestras mentes pasaban millones de planes para irnos lejos, juntos, pero todos eran muy arriesgados o no eran posibles.**

_.- Vámonos al fin del mundo! –exclamó alegre el más joven-_

_.- No seas baka..no puedo robarme el dinero de mi padre –le explicó su pareja con más calma- debemos irnos a otro país, con eso bastará…_

_.- Demo en todos los países nos conocen…_

_.- Entonces quedémonos aquí y ya –terminó por concluir Yuki, en todos lados estaban expuestos a la prensa y a la gente, que más daba si era aquí o en un lugar apartado de sus hogares y familias-_

_.- Yuki…tu sabes que eso es mucho peor…-suspiró el chico Japonés. Tomó una flor en sus manos y la dio vueltas- la vida tiene muchas vueltas…-exclamó mirando la flor-_

_.- Si así es…pero qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros –le preguntó abrazándolo- _

_.- Quizá el destino nos tenga preparado algo bueno lejos de aquí no crees? –sonrió-_

_.- Supongo…aunque a tu lado, lo veo algo complicado –exclamó mientras reía con burla. Shuichi se molestó y saltó sobre él riendo y besándolo._

_.- Yuki-kun!! –la voz de una mujer los alertó e hizo que se pusieran en posición de dar explicaciones, pero solo era Mika, su hermana._

_.- Mika…que susto…-murmuró el chico sin preocuparse mucho del asunto, en cambio Shuichi comenzaba a hacer visible su nerviosismo y su falta de explicaciones para decirle a la hermana de Yuki-_

_.- Tranquilo ella lo sabe –Shuichi entonces vio salir a su hermana tras Mika quien los miraba molesta-_

_.- Cómo se les ocurre estar así aquí en le Casa!! –les gritó-_

_.- Mika-chan onegai baja la voz, pueden oírte –murmuró calmada Yume a lo cual la chica de largos cabellos asintió-_

_.- No digo que no puedan demostrar su amor, demo…aquí es un riesgo…quieren que los separen así nada más?...no sean ridículos chicos…_

_.- En ningún lugar estaremos tranquilos que más da...-dijo Yuki encendiendo un cigarro que Shuichi sacó de sus manos recibiendo una mirada de desaprobación-_

_.- No me gusta esto…-exclamó como niño- tómame a mí! –le gritó lanzándose a sus brazos. Las chicas se miraron y comenzaron a reír ante su actitud._

**La verdad nunca imaginé que Mika también nos ayudaría. Con el tiempo Tatsuha también se enteró y, aunque con más recelo, dijo que nos apoyaría en lo que fuera necesario.**

**Nos decidimos a salir de la Casa Blanca, pues si bien el Presidente y su esposa nunca estaban los sirvientes podían vernos. A la calle salíamos con lentes de sol y solo pasábamos como dos chicos más de Nueva York.**

**En ocasiones no podíamos resistirnos y nos tomábamos la mano, nos quedaba poco tiempo y las cosas no estaban claras, quizá no seguiríamos juntos, pero las miradas y las palabras nos obligaban a separarnos y a controlar nuestros impulsos.**

**Con el paso de las horas no se hizo tan terrible como en un principio, pero aún así, veíamos a las otras parejas que tranquilas se abrazaban, nos hubiese gustado hacer lo mismo, después de todo solo queríamos a hacer lo que ellas hacían: demostrar nuestro cariño. Pero las palabras venían nuevamente a nuestros oídos y debíamos hacer lo que la sociedad quería de nosotros.**

**Las horas pasaban y la incertidumbre con respecto a nuestro futuro seguía cada vez más incierto. **

_.- Tengo dinero ahorrado…si nos vamos esta misma tarde, no armaremos escándalo –murmuró Yuki- nos iremos donde sea…_

_.- Yo también tengo dinero, pero Yuki…no sé si esto funcione…-exclamó mirando la mesa en la cual se habían sentado para tomar té y discutir del tema-_

_.- Confías en mi? –Inquirió muy serio el chico inglés-_

_.- Nani!?...Claro que confío en ti Yuki!!...demo no confío en lo que el destino nos tenga..-sintió como una mano se posaba sobre la suya-_

_.- Nosotros haremos nuestro destino, no será necesario que él por sí solo nos haga saber lo que desea que nos pase…_

_.- Hai…-sonrió el joven. Shuichi. Notó como una chica los miraba casi con ternura, mientras que otra señora frente a ellos los miraba con desprecio._

_Tres chicos caminaban por la misma calle en la que ellos tomaban café. Reían y todos miraban a Tatsuha quien como siempre jamás se había puesto gafas para salir y normalmente llamaba la atención de toda la gente y sobre todo de las chicas lo cual, claro está no le resultaba incómodo, pero al ver a su hermano a tan solo unos metros de él el mundo se le vino encima, no podía dejar que lo vieran, John era de esos tipos que pensaba que los homosexuales eran lo peor y si descubría el romance entre aquellos dos jóvenes estaba seguro lo denunciaría a la prensa y se armaría el escándalo que sus hermanas deseaban evitar._

_.- Chicos chicos!!!!! –gritó de pronto captando su atención- olvidé algo en Casa, porqué no me acompañan vale?..._

_.- Jajaja para qué Tatsuha…podemos comprarlo, por dinero no nos quedamos –exclamó John, Michael se había dado vuelta sin prestarle mucha atención a su amigo, fue entonces cuando distinguió el cabello rosa de Shuichi, vio que estaba con Yuki, bajó su mirada a la mesa y descubrió sus manos tomadas, entendió todo, Tatsuha deseaba despistar a John..y él debía hacer lo mismo._

_.- No John Tatsuha tiene razón, vayamos a su casa de seguro es algo que no puede comprar –Tatsuha lo miró confundido, pero sus miradas cómplices le lograron hacer entender que también deseaba ayudar a Yuki y a su amante-_

_.- Está bien, vayamos a tu casa –exclamó resignado al ver que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de poder salirse con la suya en aquella discusión. _

_Tatsuha y Michael se dispusieron a caminar, pero John los detuvo diciéndoles que el camino era por donde iban, fue entonces cuando se dio vuelta y todo el esfuerzo se perdió…_

**Nuestra felicidad duró poco tiempo, desde que John nos vio, las cosas salieron mal, nos apuntaba toda la gente cuando reveló nuestros nombres y entonces comprendimos que debíamos huir…**

* * *

**Ne ne...muy malo el tipo no?...ahora cuando la prensa se entere...en fin! eso se sabrá en el próx. cap XDD...estaré esperando sus reviews a ver que tal el capi...arigato por leer! Ja ne!**

_**Capítulo 4:**_ **_El Mundo Lo Sabe. Amor Prohibido._**


	4. El Mundo Lo Sabe Amor Prohibido

**Konichiwa!...nee! d verdad tengo q agradecerles por sus reviews! me alegra mucho que la historia les haya gustado y no solo eso si no que tb para saber algunas otras cosas que mucha gente desconoce. En el fondo esa es tb una de mis metas, (aparte de entretenerlas con esta hermosa parejita! XD) y me alegro mucho que se cumpla nOn...de verdad arigato! uds me animan mucho para seguir con esto nOn...**

**Agradesco a Serena Tsukino Chiba, Aiko, Sumire Shindou, Kassandra Caldina y AyakaUsagi, y por supuesto tb a toda la gente que lee n.n**

**_Disclaimer:_ Grav. no me pertenece, sin embargo tomé prestados a algunos de sus personajes para este fic y su entretención.**

****

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4  
_ El Mundo Lo Sabe. Amor Prohibido._**

**Recuerdo que, al ver a John mirándonos desconcertado mi corazón latió más rápido que nunca lleno de miedo, nos había descubierto. Nuestro amor fue prohibido desde el minuto en que aquel joven vio nuestras manos tomadas, en sus ojos vi el deseo por contar lo que veía, sabía que nos delataría y que eso ocasionaría un problema mundial…pues nuestro error no solo fue amarnos, si no también ser hijos de gente tan importante como lo son ustedes. **

**Quise levantarme y salir corriendo del lugar, pero solo pude presionar la mano de Yuki buscando en él algún consuelo para mi miedo, fue entonces cuando el también se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y también presionó mi mano para darme la fuerza que en aquel momento necesitaba y que no lograba conseguir.**

_El joven de pelo rosa miró hacia el cielo y sonrió_

_El chico con su mirar desorbitado lleno de dudas no se movía ni tenía algún tipo de reacción, solo miraba aquellas manos tomadas, aquellos seres, juntos y eso..para él bastó para que su mente le dijera que debía decir todo lo que acababa de descubrir._

_Tatsuha en un intento desesperado por salvar a su hermano le preguntó si pasaba algo, no quería asumir que todo su esfuerzo se vería arruinado por un sujeto._

_.- Que te pasa John –inquirió riendo nervioso-_

_.- Es tu hermano…Tu hermano Tatsuha tu hermano!!!! –le gritaba casi desesperado-_

_.- Vamos Tatsuha no seas idiota como va a ser Yuki el que está ahí –rió Michael para despistarlo, aunque sabía que no sería posible, el cabello de Shuichi era demasiado notorio, era su rasgo especial._

_.- Es Yuki que no lo ves!!!! Y no solo es Yuki Shuichi está con él!!! Mírenlos!!! –gritaba llamando la atención de toda la gente, Tatsuha, Yuki y Shuichi significaban algo más que unos simples seres humanos. Eran nombres de gente importante y todos en el mismo lugar solo podían significar una cosa…se encontraban allí por alguna razón. Todos volvían sus miradas hacia ambos chicos quienes sin saber que hacer se miraban buscando en el otro una respuesta del como actuar._

_.- Ya cállate John estás dejando a los chicos en vergüenza! –le gritó Tatsuha para que la gente no los mirara-_

_.- Es tu hermano idiota!!! Como no te das cuenta que tu hermano está con Shuichi!!! –terminó por decirle a lo cual Michael y Tatsuha llenaron su mirar de furia._

_.- Basta ya!!! Deja de hablar!!! –exclamó Tatsuha tomándolo de la ropa y poniéndolo contra la pared. Nunca pensó que aquel acto confirmaría las sospechas de John, dándole más motivos para gritar a todo el mundo lo que su hermano y Shuichi eran._

_.- Por qué te enojas si no es tu hermano? –sonrió casi con malicia observando como Tatsuha perdía su fuerza al ver el error que había cometido, su corazón se apretó fuertemente y no tuvo más opciones que soltarlo y mirar al piso. Había defraudado a su hermano. Lo había dejado al descubierto, a merced del mundo…a merced de toda la sociedad…cuando pudo evitarlo…_

_Michael intentó hacer que Tatsuha reaccionara, pero era imposible que levantara nuevamente sus ojos para mirar, no quería, no quería ver como su hermano debía soportar todo lo que ocurriría…no quería ver como en sus ojos volvía a desaparecer la felicidad que por tanto tiempo no estuvo presente…ahora él era el causante de que todo aquello se fuera…de que todos sus sueños se desmoronaran, de que sus ilusiones no fuesen más que eso, un sueño imposible…_

_Cuando John los vio por última vez, Yuki corría del lugar sin mirar atrás, tomando a Shuichi de la mano, escapando, yendo a un lugar donde nadie supiera lo que había pasado._

**La noticia se expandió más rápido de lo que pensamos, en un par de horas toda la prensa hablaba de nosotros como si fuéramos la noticia más importante del momento, como una gran novedad. Los programas de farándula se deleitaban con nosotros, saboreaban dulcemente el hecho de que todo se hubiera sabido, alababan a John casi como un héroe…todo por que les servía para obtener gran cantidad de público viendo su programa. Todos nos buscaban. Incluso ustedes.**

**No queríamos ver televisión, ni escuchar radio, ni salir de nuestro escondite, nos sentíamos muy mal, avergonzados de todo lo que pasaba, lo peor de todo, es que sabíamos que desde ese momento nunca más podríamos estar juntos. Nadie lo permitiría.**

_Lloraba desesperadamente en su pecho, mientras aquel joven acariciaba sus cabellos. La televisión, prendida frente a ellos comentaba la gran noticia._

"_Nos hemos enterado por ciertas fuentes que los hijos de los presidentes de EE. UU y Japón han comenzado una relación de pareja lo cual ha causado en el país gran impacto…"_

_.- Por qué…por qué lo dijo!!! –le gritaba la chica sin poder creer aún que todo estuviera saliendo mal._

_.- Lo siento tanto, no pude evitarlo –exclamó adolorido al ver a aquella chica así, lloraba como una pequeña, sus mejillas guardaban en secreto los caminos que antiguas lágrimas habían recorrido y sus labios mojados le daban un brillo de profunda tristeza._

_.- No es tu culpa Tatsuha –murmuró su hermana mayor desde la puerta con un pesar notorio- Fue ese maldito de John quien causó todo esto…Yuki no contesta…y Shuichi tiene su celular apagado…demo no te preocupes Yume…Yuki cuidará bien de tu hermano.._

_.- No es eso lo que me preocupa…nuestros padres van a enfurecerse…yo sé que los van a perseguir…y no podrán escapar…ya su relación no existe..es eso lo que me entristece…_

**Recuerdo que cuando supe como estaba mi hermana, sufría más por ella que por mí. Lo peor fue…cuando supimos que nos buscaban, lo que más nos dolió, era que, quienes nos querían como un animal a su presa, eran nuestros padres.**

_Se puso a su lado y lo abrazó contra él, tenía tanto miedo de perderlo que la sola idea lo desesperaba, llenaba su ser de un ahogo infernal, algo inexplicable, algo que solo él podía sentir…_

_Quería mantenerlo así, siempre, contra él, entre sus brazos, quería sentir la seguridad de que nadie lo arrancaría de su lado, pero todo aquello no eran mas que sus pensamientos, pues cuando abrió sus ojos y vio su mirar descubrió que todo era real, descubrió que quizá, esa sería su última noche juntos…que quizá…sería la última oportunidad de probar sus labios, la última oportunidad de tocar su cuerpo, cálido, débil, un cuerpo que buscaba su protección, que encajaba perfectamente entre sus brazos como el mejor engranaje…_

_Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sus labios solo pudieron pronunciar una pequeña frase._

_.- Tengo miedo..-exclamó rompiendo un silencio cruel, escondió su rostro en el pecho del chico y éste aún sin tener mayor reacciones lo abrazó, pero ese abrazo ya no lo llenaba de protección y seguridad como antes, solo transmitía dolor..un dolor punzante..un dolor que no quería ser demostrado, pero que estaba ahí, a su lado, esperando el momento exacto para atacar._

_No había hablado en todo el día, no quería pronunciar palabra alguna, prefería el silencio, dolía menos, dañaba menos, porque escuchar su voz era solo la certeza de que todo estaba mal._

_.- Yo también…-murmuró. Shuichi se sorprendió de aquella respuesta, miró sus ojos y pudo notar como brillaban mientras miraba hacia la calle. _

_Yuki lo había llevado a un departamento que poseía en un lugar lejano a la Casa Blanca. Se lo había comprado para cuando deseaba estar solo._

_.- Tenemos que irnos Yuki…nuestros padres nos buscan.._

_.- Si salimos nos toparemos con ellos, de seguro tienen a mucha gente tras nosotros y no podemos arriesgarnos.._

_.- Demo también pueden encontrarnos aquí.._

_.- Entonces da lo mismo si salimos o no…de todas maneras nos encontrarán...-el tono de voz de Yuki había vuelto a ser sin expresión. Shuichi asintió y con un suspiro miró la luna, quien con su luz plateada bañaba tantos sentimientos diferentes._

_En la Casa Blanca, órdenes iban y venían. Gritos. Lágrimas. Iban. Venían…_

_.- No los defiendas!!!! –le gritaba el padre de Yuki a su hija-_

_.- Papá, onegai estás cometiendo un error –pedía intentando ablandar el corazón de aquel hombre._

_.- No te metas en esto tú eres culpable por dejarlo meterse con ese chiquillo!!! Has visto en que lío estoy ahora!! Soy el hazme reír de la sociedad!! Ha bajado mi perfil en dos segundos por un estúpido capricho sin sentido!!!_

_.- No es un capricho!!! Tu hijo solo quiere ser feliz papá!! –le gritaba al ver como a su padre le interesaba más su status social y político antes que defender a su propio hijo- Mamá di algo!!!!!_

_.- Yuki baka…-su madre cubrió su rostro con sus manos, sabía que no podía hacer nada por su hijo, pero le hubiera gustado que le hubiese dicho…podría haberlo ayudado a escapar..no concebía aún que su hijo tuviera a un hombre como pareja, pero ella sabía cual sería el final de esta persecución y eso le costaba aún más asumirlo que la propia idea de que su hijo fuera homosexual._

_.- Okaa-san…-murmuró la chica y de pronto escuchó gritos tras la puerta- Nani…_

_.- Presidente London!!!! –gritó un hombre mientras abría la puerta de golpe y dejaba tras ella a una chica llorando._

_.- Señor Uchiha…veo que usted también se ha enterado de la noticia –exclamó casi con desprecio. _

_.- Por supuesto que sí!!...y me parece inaceptable!! Espero que esté movilizando todo lo que tiene para buscarlos!! _

_.- Demo papá! –exclamó Yume, pero su madre la hizo callar- Okaa-san.._

_.- Tu padre tiene toda la razón!! Lo que ha hecho tu hermano es inaceptable!!!, meterse con un hombre! Que horrible!! – Yume la quedó mirando llena de odio, pero a su madre no le importó._

_El presidente de EE.UU miró a la joven y luego al sr. Uchiha._

_.- Por supuesto que si señor Uchiha, todos los están buscando y en cuanto los encuentren espero que se lleve y encierre a su hijo lejos de aquí, que lo case con una mujer y desmintamos todo este escándalo en el que ese par nos ha inmiscuido._

_.- No puedes ser así de injusto!!!! Deja de pensar en ti papá!!! – le gritó Tatsuha. Jamás le había levantado la voz a su padre, pero ésta vez se estaba pasando, estaba destruyendo la vida de su hermano y no se lo permitiría, menos por algo tan superficial como las apariencias._

_.- Es mi honor lo que está siendo derribado con todo esto –exclamó con imponencia._

_.- No es tu honor lo que te importa, es solo tu maldita apariencia!!! –se dio media vuelta para salir, pero antes de hacerlo le miró de reojo y le habló en tono frío- si algo le pasa a mi hermano…te juro que yo mismo sería capaz de matarte…_

_Su padre le llamó por su nombre, pero Tatsuha ya había salido corriendo del lugar. Mika rezó porque su hermano fuera en busca de Yuki para prevenirlo del gran peligro que le acechaba._

**Tatsuha nos contó todo al llegar al departamento, nos pasó mucho dinero que había sacado del banco y nos pidió que nos fuéramos del lugar, del país, que hiciéramos nuestra vida en otro lugar, lejos del mundo, lejos de nuestros padres….**

**El destino tomó a Tatsuha como su vehículo para dirigir nuestras vidas, le hizo cometer errores haciéndole pensar que cometía un bien, hizo que todo saliera peor cuando él lo único que quería era ayudar…y todo lo que logró fue separarnos para nunca volvernos a encontrar…**

* * *

**Ne ne...jejej a qué se referirá Shu-chan con eso? pues...en el próx cap se irán sabiendo más cosas!...demo que tal? nada se puede hacer con los padres de Shuichi y Yuki...ellos continuarán la persecusión...el punto es...como terminará...**

**Capítulo 5:_ Una Vía De Escape. Trampa Mortal._**

**Espero que les haya agradado el cap!!...Arigato! Nos vemos! nOn...Ja ne! n.n**


	5. Una Vía De Escape Trampa Mortal

**Konichiwa!...gomen ne por no actualizar antes pero un viaje me lo impidió. Hoy si vuelvo con un nuevo cap. y ya no tardaré más en actualizar. Gracias por la paciencia.**

**Agradecimientos especiales a : Serena Tsukino Chiba y Ayaka.Usagi por sus reviews! n-n**

**_Disclaimer:_ Grav. no me pertenece, solo tomé prestados a sus personajes para este fic y su entretención.**

_**

* * *

**_

**_Capítulo 6_**  
_**Una vía de escape. Trampa Mortal.**_

**En aquel momento no medíamos lo que podría ocurrir con nuestros actos, solo deseábamos salir de EE.UU, lo que nos había contado Tatsuha era suficiente como para decidirnos por fin. **

**Tatsuha nos prestó unas chaquetas negras que poseían una capucha, unos lentes oscuros y sus mas sinceros deseos de que pudiéramos ser felices. Agradecimos su comprensión y su ayuda, y maldecimos el poco amor que nuestros padres nos tenían. Así es, los odiábamos a los dos.**

_.- Rápido Yuki, Yume, Mika y nuestra madre están intentando convencer a ambos que no los persigan, demo…tu sabes como son… -murmuraba mientras él también se ponía una chaqueta y terminaba de pasarles el dinero con el que podrían viajar-_

_.- Aún no puedo creerlo…-exclamó Shuichi bajando su rostro- son nuestros padres porqué les cuesta entender…_

_.- Por que somos nosotros…simplemente por eso –murmuró Yuki guardando el dinero y tomando su mano- no los culpo_

_.- Vamos chicos, tendrán mucho tiempo para hablar luego._

_Los tres chicos salieron del departamento de Yuki rápidamente, intentando llamar lo menos posible la atención de la gente. Yuki y Shuichi soltaron sus manos para que nadie los viera, un gran miedo los invadía, el solo hecho de ser apuntados, de escuchar sus comentarios y que de aquella manera pudieran reconocerlos...preferían evadirlo aunque eso les costara separarse momentáneamente._

_Tatsuha prefirió caminar, les pidió que no tomaran un autobús o un tren, podrían reconocerlos y sería un peligro._

_.- Caminen hasta llegar aquí –les pasó una tarjeta- en este lugar vive un amigo mío de cuando éramos niños, hace poco me enteré que había vuelto a EE.UU y ya lo llamé para que los resguarde en su casa y les cambie la apariencia, quizá eso dificulte un poco su captura._

_.- Arigato Tatsuha..-exclamó Yuki. Tatsuha lo miró temiendo que fuera la última vez en mucho tiempo y lo abrazó fuertemente a lo cual Yuki sorprendido no pudo evitar corresponder- _

_.- Rápido Yuki…siento las sirenas de los policías cerca –murmuraba Shuichi dando pasos hacia atrás con terror en sus ojos. No sabía con qué tipo de cacería se podrían topar, ya no sabía que pensar, demo…fuera lo que fuera, solo deseaba irse rápido con su amante._

_Comenzaron a correr dejando a Tatsuha atrás, inmóvil y con una presión fuerte en su pecho se quedó mirando como ambos debían escapar por una felicidad que les parecía negada. El destino se había ensañado con ellos y no deseaba soltarlos bajo ningún motivo, al parecer para poder convivir debían pasar primero por las pruebas más difíciles y cuando salieran de ellas, entonces, vivir en paz._

_Lentamente ambos caminaban por las calles conversando como cualquier civil, pero más cerca que lejos siempre escuchaban algún comentario de la gente que los hacía callar._

_.- Escuchaste la noticia? –Shuichi miró a una joven estudiante- Yuki-san y Shuichi son pareja…_

_.- No, no había oído..-exclamó la chica que iba junto a ella- que lástima, son tan guapos que es una envidia que sean novios! –dijo riendo finalmente. Shuichi se tranquilizó por instantes._

_.- Deja de escuchar –murmuró Yuki sin mirarlo._

_.- Gomen, no puedo evitarlo –suspiró mirando el suelo-_

_.- Si sigues escuchando todo lo que la gente dice, no serás capaz de llegar conmigo –le dijo más enfadado que como un consejo, a él también le molestaban los comentarios, de por sí odiaba que la gente se metiera en su vida, en su privacidad y ahora todo el mundo conocía su relación. Era algo insoportable._

_.- Hai_

**Aquel regaño de parte de Yuki me sirvió para comprender que el resto de la gente solo hablaba por lo que veía y no porque realmente conocía la situación por la que ambos pasábamos, así que comencé a escucharnos solamente a los dos, a nadie más, la sociedad si bien era muy influyente en nuestra relación, pasó a un plano de menor importancia.**

**Creo que en ese mismo momento, Tatsuha había vuelto a la Casa Blanca para hablar con Yume y Mika, quienes preocupadas lo habían llamado constantemente a su celular.**

_.- Tatsuha-san!!!! –le gritó una joven de azules ojos lanzándose a su pecho __rápidamente desconsolada- como están Yuki y Shuichi!? Están bien!?, los dañaron? Donde están!?_

_.- Shhh…silencio Yume-chan, -sonrió Tatsuha acariciando su cabello- si gritas todos sabrán que yo sé donde están Yuki y Shuichi y no nos conviene que nuestros padres se enteren y en esta casa, las paredes escuchan, así que hablemos despacio y lo justo y necesario- la pequeña chica asintió y volvió a sentarse junto a Mika quien la abrazó._

_.- Entonces..dinos Tatsuha onegai, están bien?_

_.- Por ahora están bien, pero no sé por cuanto tiempo más logren escabullirse, toda la gente está comentando por las calles, la prensa los sigue, nuestros padres los siguen, todos los guardaespaldas están tras ellos…les veo muy difícil que escapen ilesos de todo esto –apoyaba su cabeza en sus manos sentado frente a ambas chicas a quienes las palabras del joven no les habían ayudado de mucho-_

_.- No digas eso!, yo sé….yo sé que ambos van a salir bien de esto…-exclamaba en ahogos de llanto la más joven de los tres. No podía asumir que su hermano estuviera en peligro y que ella no pudiera hacer nada por él, cada vez que ella había estado en algún problema, Shuichi iba con su dulce sonrisa a ayudarla, y ahora ella, estaba atrapada entre rejas._

_.- Yume-chan…-murmuró Mika, quien solo pudo bajar su mirada rezando por que su hermano pronto diera noticias suyas._

**Tal era nuestra desesperación por llegar rápido donde nos había dicho Tatsuha que nos perdimos. (**_Sonrió)._** Yuki estaba furioso, se culpaba por no conocer su propia ciudad, yo solo podía calmarlo y nos detuvimos unos instantes para poder recuperar el aire, habíamos caminado mucho y estábamos agotados.**

**De pronto vimos como unos hombres vestidos de negro comenzaban a acercarse, detenían a algunas personas y les mostraban imágenes, comprendimos que aquellas personas que supuestamente debían cuidar de nosotros ahora eran nuestros peores enemigos.**

_.- Han encontrado algo? –exclamó el Sr. Uchiha cuando uno de sus guardaespaldas entró a la habitación._

_.- No señor, pero hemos obtenido pistas de dos hombres sospechosos dirigirse hacia el Norte._

_Tatsuha que justo en ese momento iba entrando a la habitación escuchó lo dicho por el sujeto y quedó completamente paralizado, al norte…justamente al Norte iban su hermano y Shuichi._

_.- Me parece excelente, Sr. London! –gritó efusivamente captando la atención del presidente de EE.UU- creo que ya tenemos a ese par…_

_.- Habla ud. en serio?...por fin podremos limpiar nuestra reputación –exclamó con una gran sonrisa en sus labios que fue rápidamente apagada por un golpe. Cayó de la silla. Gritos llenaron la habitación. Y muchos guardaespaldas tomaron el cuerpo del agresor mientras éste usando todas sus fuerzas intentaba safarse para volver a golpearlo._

_.- Suéltenlo!!!! –gritó la madre del chico- que no me escuchan!!? Suelten a mi hijo!!! –los guardaespaldas hicieron caso y Tatsuha se calmó al sentir las manos de su madre en su rostro- por favor, contrólate –dijo mientras muchas lágrimas amenazaban con salir._

_.- Lo odio mamá!!!, está destruyendo a su hijo!!! Va a matarlo si continúa con esto!!! Todo por su apariencia mamá! Todo por que el mundo no diga algo en contra de su maldita apariencia!!! _

_.- Mi hijo?...ese tonto destruyó su futuro al meterse con ese chiquillo!!! –gritó su padre enfurecido, pero solo se topó con los ojos llenos de ira de aquel muchacho, por lo cual supo que continuar con la pelea sería inútil._

_De pronto, de golpe, se abrieron las puertas de la sala y entró Michael muy agitado._

_.- Tatsuha…_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Lejos de allí, ambos amantes habían tomado la decisión de ponerse nuevamente en marcha, debían lograr dos cosas: la primera, era quitarse a los guardaespaldas de encima; la segunda, llegar a la casa del amigo de Tatsuha._

_Compraron algo de comer en un pequeño puesto que había en la esquina y disimuladamente comenzaron a caminar intentando no mirar hacia atrás. _

_Shuichi sentía que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho, latía muy fuerte, el miedo lo estaba comiendo poco a poco y él sabía que si se dejaba podía cometer un error y en ese caso los errores no eran bienvenidos, así que suspiró a intentó calmarse, Yuki estaba con él, todo saldría bien._

_.- Jajaja pobre presidente, de verdad me da mucha pena que tenga un hijo tan malagradecido, mira que meterse con un hombre! Que escándalo para ambos países! Espero que logren atraparlos pronto…_

_Shuichi no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar, toda la situación lo sobrepasaba, aquel comentario no solo le había dolido, si no lo había llenado de ira y no podía gritarles absolutamente nada porque eso sería delatarse y adelantar su separación._

_Pero esa mujer no sabía el dolor que les causaba toda esa situación y no sabía que si la decisión de enamorarse estuviera en sus manos ellos habrían cambiado todo rotundamente._

**Si pudiéramos manejar nuestros propios sentimientos, jamás hubiéramos cometido el error de enamorarnos, si hubiésemos logrado manejar al corazón y decirle que no se fijara en el otro…aquel pensamiento desató el fin de la batalla que uds. comenzaron y el principio de nuestra separación. **

**Si hubiera sido por nosotros, hubiésemos decidido no ser así, porque nosotros no queríamos, pero quien le dice al corazón qué hacer y cuándo?. Cómo lograr mandar a tu corazón si a fin de cuentas si no lo sigues provoca un dolor profundo en ti?...Sufrir o seguir nuestro corazón eran nuestras opciones….elegimos la segunda sin saber que sería peor que jamás habernos unido.**

_Yuki al escuchar a aquella señora no pudo evitar voltearse a mirarla de manera tan fría que ella sintió un hielo en su espalda que la hizo detenerse.,La fría mirada del joven rubio había caído en ella como el más cruel de los rayos. Sin embargo rápidamente alejó todos los pensamientos de su mente, necesitaba tener la cabeza fría para poder pensar y en ese momento no lo estaba logrando. Él siempre había sido alguien que calculaba todo antes de mover una sola pieza en cualquier ocasión y esta no sería la excepción._

_Miró tranquilamente a su alrededor, suspiro para calmarse e intentó ver las cosas, una salida de escape y la forma de transmitírselo a su amante. Cuando estaba terminando de organizar todo comenzaron a aparecer por diversas calles más guardias y entonces comprendió que los tenían encerrados, comprendió que la cantidad de guardias de ambos países eran enormes y que estarían por toda la ciudad en gran número. Atrás. Adelante. Ambos lados. Todo cubierto. No había tiempo de volver a idear otro plan. Finalmente tomó la mano de Shuichi para obligarlo a caminar, pero éste no se movió, se mantenía quieto en su lugar aterrado al ver tantos guardias a su alrededor._

_.- Qué estás haciendo, vamos Shu-chan…muévete…-intentaba hacerlo avanzar de manera inútil._

_.- No puedo continuar con esto Yuki…no puedo…-murmuraba mientras muchas lágrimas caían por su rostro como fríos cristales en su tersa piel, se abrazó a Yuki como un niño y éste no pudo evitar hacerlo, si había algo que lo llenaba infinitamente era tener a Shuichi entre sus brazos de aquella manera buscando su protección._

_.- Onegai Shuichi…tenemos que seguir…están cerca y no quiero separarme de ti…-exclamó con una voz entrecortada por el miedo, el joven pelirosa pudo sentir aquel temor al decir aquellas palabras. Levantó su mirada y tras los oscuros lentes divisó aquellos hermosos ojos dorados que tanto le gustaban, deseó quedarse así por toda la eternidad, admirando a su amante, pero unas voces graves hicieron que rápidamente se soltaran. Estaban preguntándoles a aquellas mujeres._

_Se miraron y comprendieron que debían salir ya de allí, Shuichi, nervioso por la cercanía de los hombres intentó caminar hacia atrás lentamente, pero un chico tropezó con él fuertemente provocando que sus lentes cayeran al suelo. Los ojos de Yuki se abrieron rápidamente al ver como su pareja había quedado al descubierto, no sabía qué hacer, ni cómo actuar, estaba completamente paralizado, los ojos de Shuichi eran inconfundibles y eso provocó que a su mente se viniera la imagen de su vida sin él._

_Una de las mujeres se dio cuenta del accidente y vio los ojos de Shuichi, rápidamente miró la foto y les señaló a los guardias que ya los habían encontrado._

_El chico de ojos violáceos quería morirse, los habían descubierto por un descuido de su parte¿qué hacer ahora?, no tenían mucho donde escapar, estaban lejos del lugar que los protegería y de cualquier milagro que pudiera salvarlos, esta vez deberían enfrentarse ellos solos a su propio destino, cara a cara._

**Fue el peor momento de nuestra relación. Como me odiaba, me había paralizado completamente y Yuki no estaba en mejores condiciones que yo, por ello tomar su mano fue mi único recurso, mirar sus ojos fue mi única salvación, y en ellos descubrí que fuera donde fuera necesitábamos huir ya. La persecución estaba comenzando y nosotros teníamos todas las de perder.**

* * *

**Nee..como ya ven Shu-chan y Yuki ahora si están en problemas, y en el próx. capítulo se define si viven o mueren, si son felices o una desgracia se interpone...por lo mismo no dejaré esta vez el título pq si lo hago descubrirían y no es la gracia jejej...estaré esperando sus reviews y gomen por la tardanza nuevamente!...Ja ne!**


	6. Onegai No

**Konichiwa!...q tal! n.n...espero q anden bien y aquellos q tuvieron exámenes esta semana hayan salido bien y ahora puedan descansar P...**

**Agradezco a Lorena y a Ayaka Usagi por sus reviews n.n**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Grav. no me pertenecen, pero los tomé prestados para este fic y su entretención.**

* * *

****

**Capítulo 7  
_Onegai. No._**

_(Las lágrimas brotaban nuevamente por el rostro de aquel joven) _

**Quizá esta parte de la carta sea la más difícil para mí, porque encierra el motivo de mi tristeza y de mi vacío en esta vida. Sin embargo, también es la parte más importante, porque es la única que uds. Supieron de todo este relato, es la única que uds. Pudieron ver con sus ojos y finalmente es esta parte de la carta por la cual más los detesto. **

_(Suspiró._

_.- No puedo seguir con esto…-murmuró sin dejar de llorar- pero debo hacerlo lo sé, si no…todo lo que ya he comenzado, será en vano..ne? –exclamó mirando a su lado y limpiando su rostro._

_Tomó el lápiz en sus manos)_

**Bien, ya basta de decir como me siento, ahora debo continuar contándoles lo que ocurrió luego de que aquellas mujeres me descubrieron.**

_Todos los guardias se habían dado cuenta ya de quienes eran los dos jóvenes encapuchados, rápidamente intentaron abalanzarse contra ellos, pero Yuki a quien le habían enseñado técnicas de defensa personal, las empleó en un acto desesperado por defenderse a él y a su querido Shuichi, éste aún sin poder creer lo sucedido fue tomado por dos guardias que no le permitían moverse._

_.- Yuki!!! –le gritó el chico al tiempo que intentaban llevárselo del lugar. El joven de dorados ojos corrió rápidamente hacia él al ver como lo alejaban de su lado, pero más guardias interfirieron en su camino.- Yuki!!! –volvió a gritar el pequeño chico._

_.- Shuichi!!...Largo!! –gritaba golpeándolos quitándoselos de encima con mucha facilidad. Era uno de los mejores aprendices de la escuela y en este momento estaba empleando todas las técnicas que conocía para safarse de aquellos sujetos._

_La gente atónita miraba la escena como si fuera el mejor de los espectáculos, algunos miraban con preocupación, otros suspiraban al ver aquel atropello a ambos chicos. Muchos quizá se dieron cuenta de cuanto deseaban estar juntos._

_.- Yuki…-los ojos de Shuichi se empeñaban en lágrimas que ponían la imagen de su amado de manera difusa ante si mismo. No soportando mas la idea golpeó a todos los que lo sostenían y se zafó de ellos. Yuki hizo lo mismo y logró tomar la mano de Shuichi y salieron rápidamente corriendo del lugar._

**Tatsuha me contó, que Michael había ido a la Casa Blanca para informarles nuestra casi captura.**

_.- Tatsuha…-murmuró respirando muy agitado su mejor amigo-_

_.- Michael! –corrió rápidamente hacia él y lo ayudó a que se sentara, se veía agotado y con un rostro de preocupación que no le agradó en lo más mínimo a Tatsuha. Temía que fueran malas noticias y de hecho tenía la certeza, pero era una certeza que no quería asumir._

_.- Tatsuha…tu hermano…y Shuichi…-intentaba decir al momento que Yume y Mika asustadas por los gritos que habían escuchado por parte del presidente de EE.UU y su hijo habían bajado a la sala a ver que ocurría._

_.- A Shuichi?...qué le ocurrió a Shuichi!!!? –gritó Yume poniéndose delante de Michael- que le ocurrió Michael!?_

_.- N..No lo sé…están…los dos..-no sabía como decirlo. Temía que todas las formas fueran muy bruscas y causaran en todos efectos diferentes._

_.- Por Kami-sama dí ya lo que sabes Michael –exclamó Mika ante la mirada atenta de todos los que se encontraban presentes._

_.- Los capturaron…-dijo finalmente bajando la mirada- los rumores de que se dirigían al Norte eran ciertos y, los guardias se concentraron en esa zona, de pronto Shuichi tropezó y…los guardias se abalanzaron sobre ellos, yo los ví, pero vine corriendo a decírselo…ya no sé como estén…_

_.- Por fin los traerán de vuelta a donde pertenecen!! –exclamó Uchiha. Miró a Yume- ya deja de llorar el tonto de tu hermano pagará muy caro la vergüenza que me ha hecho pasar!_

_.- Eres tan injusto…tan estúpido papá…no eres capaz de comprender nada….no entiendo como puedes ser presidente si estás condenando a tu propio hijo –murmuró cubriendo su rostro con las manos mientras lloraba abrazada por Tatsuha-_

_.- No me hables en ese tono jovencita!! –le gritó su padre, pero su madre se interpuso haciéndolo ver que siempre se habían querido mucho y que era normal que alguien como ella lo apoyara. El presidente desistió entonces de cualquier pensamiento._

_.- De todas maneras es una gran alegría saber que ya están capturados, casaré inmediatamente a mi hijo con alguna joven de buena familia…-murmuró levantando el teléfono, pero una mano se lo impidió- Mika…suéltalo._

_.- Onegai padre….onegai…-exclamó mirándolo a los ojos. Por momentos al hombre se le ablandó el corazón al ver como su hija sufría, y quiso desistir, pero fue más fuerte su orgullo y habló éste y no su corazón.- _

_.- Lo siento Mika…tu hermano cometió un grave error…hay que ayudarlo.._

_.- Él no está enfermo papá…-exclamó entre sollozos. Su madre la abrazó y la alejó del lugar._

_.- Ya no nos queda más que pedir que tu hermano y aquel chico no cometan una locura…_

_.- Yo no me quedaré aquí…-murmuró Tatsuha y tomó su chaqueta. En vano fueron los llamados de su padre para que volviera. Yume y Mika también salieron tras él y después de hacer un leve gesto de despedida Michael fue tras ellos._

**No sé cuanto corrimos para intentar perder a los guardias, pero mientras creíamos que nos alejábamos, más se nos aparecían, parecían una plaga, se reproducían sin cansancio y nuestros cuerpos ya nos estaban pidiendo un descanso, pero no podíamos parar, estábamos obligados a correr sin rumbo.**

**Recuerdo, que como si fuera un presagio del cielo, se nubló y…comenzó a llover, con mucha fuerza, era una intensidad pocas veces vista y que me causó una extraña sensación de dolor en el pecho. Era como si de antemano el cielo estuviera llorando por mí y por tantos otros. De seguro para uds. Es ilógico pensarlo así, pero debido a todo lo que tuvimos que pasar no suena tan ridículo. Después de todo…solo fue unos minutos antes.**

_El frío comenzó a hacerse intenso, la lluvia caía estrepitosamente sobre las calles y sobre los cuerpos de las personas a quienes tomó completamente de sorpresa. Obligó a todos a refugiarse en algún lugar y ahora muchas personas corrían buscando la manera de llegar a sus hogares o a alguna parte donde aquellas gotas no llegaran con su furia._

_Cada vez se hacía más fuerte, como si aquella situación le enojara inexorablemente, golpeaba cada cosa que tocaba. La brisa se encargaba de intentar hacerla ir en otra dirección para que su impacto no fuera tan fuerte, pero aquel viento era débil y solo lograba mover en sentido contrario pequeñas gotas dentro de aquella lluvia._

_Era como si el cielo llorara. De tristeza. De angustia. De dolor. De rabia._

_Ellos tomados de la mano se sumaban a todas las personas que corrían y por momentos lograban escabullirse entre ellas, pero los guardias rápidamente se contactaban y los encerraban nuevamente obligándolos a tomar un rumbo distinto al que tenían predispuesto._

_.- Yuki…no lograremos salir de esto si continuamos así…-había dicho Shuichi mientras miraba hacia atrás para asegurarse que por lo menos algunos tipos nos los siguieran aún._

_.- Urusai…no digas eso…vamos a salir de esto ya verás y lograremos vivir en paz lejos de todo esto..lejos de nuestros padres…confía en mi Shuichi…-exclamó mientras le daba una sonrisa para intentar tranquilizarlo. El joven pelirosa agradeció el gesto._

_En el fondo Yuki sabía que todo eso, era muy poco probable que sucediera, pero mientras hubiera alguna posibilidad de salir de aquel país el la tomaría, como fuera._

_Se detuvieron unos momentos en una plaza que se encontraba deshabitada, no sabían si era una decisión más creca del suicidio que de la vida, pero necesitaban descansar, necesitaban tomar un poco de aire, si no serían rápidamente capturados._

_.- Estás bien? –inquirió el más joven de ambos al ver en su amante un pequeño corte en su rostro-_

_.- Hai…es solo un corte…y tú?...no te hicieron nada?..-inquirió a su vez mientras tomaba el rostro del chico entre sus manos para mirarlo-_

_.- Ie…yo estoy bien –exclamó sonriendo como siempre. Sonreía tal y como a Yuki le gustaba que hiciera, Shuichi poseía aquella felicidad que a él por tanto tiempo le faltó, poseía aquel calor que había llegado a su fría vida derrumbando todo lo que tenía en poco tiempo enseñándole lo que era el amor de verdad._

_Acercó sus labios a los de su pequeño amante y los selló con un beso en el cual aún se notaban sus respiraciones agitadas. Así se quedaron por un tiempo, saboreándose el uno con el otro, probando de los labios del otro, hasta que muchos pasos los obligaron a retomar su huida._

_Yuki notó que estaban cerca de una avenida principal, si llegaban a ella podrían tomar un taxi y pedir que los llevaran al aeropuerto, era la única opción. Intentó buscar en algún lugar alguna calle en la que se pudieran esconder hasta que todos los guardias se dispersaran y de pronto al doblar una esquina, ante él, vio un pequeño callejón. Jaló de Shuichi y lo abrazó contra él tras un bote de basura muy grande que había_

_Los guardias quienes habían quedado atrás por un tumulto de gente que estaba cruzando no pudieron ver donde se habían escondido, así que, tal y como quería Yuki, se dispersaron y se fueron a buscarlos por diferentes lugares cercanos a donde estaban. En tan poco tiempo no podían haber ido muy lejos._

**Ahí nos quedamos un buen rato, abrazados. Sentía como el corazón de Yuki latía rápidamente y podía ver en su mirada la decisión que tenía de seguir escapando, así que me di ánimos y fuerzas para continuar a su lado.**

**Tras una media hora de espera y al ver que los guardias no regresaban, nos sentimos completamente seguros como para poder salir de donde estábamos, pero claro nos fuimos con mucha calma, suponíamos que su furia al no habernos capturado realmente debía ser muy grande y que por lo mismo habían aumentado la intensidad de nuestra búsqueda.**

**Mientras estuvimos allí, comenzamos a planear muchas cosas, como por ejemplo donde iríamos, qué haríamos, donde viviríamos…cosas así para no recordar todo lo que estaba encima de nosotros. Pero uds…uds…destruyeron todo eso…destruyeron todos nuestros planes en aquel momento.**

_Por diversas calles el joven de negros ojos manejaba rápidamente intentando buscar su hermano y a su novio. Le preguntaban a la gente en las calles pero nadie parecía saber nada, muy pocos les habían dado algunas pistas._

_.- Maldición!!! –gritó Tatsuha detenido en una esquina- como nadie ha de haberlos visto._

_.- Tranquilo Tatsuha…sigamos preguntando –dijo Michael y se asomó rápidamente por una ventana. El rostro de una pareja le fue sospechoso y quiso seguir sus instintos- Hey disculpen! –ambos le miraron y éste les sonrió- uds. Por casualidad han visto a unos tipos grandes de negro que persiguen a dos chicos?_

_.- Tipos grandes de negro? –murmuró la chica quien miró al que parecía ser su novio- Sí…fueron los que vimos atrás ne?_

_.- Si, se fueron corriendo por aquella calle –exclamó el chico señalando la avenida que tenían al frente- doblaron y ya no pudimos ver más._

_.- Muchas gracias chicos! –se entró al auto y miró al joven con esperanza- ves?, solo es cuestión de tener esperanza, vamos se fueron por ahí._

_.- Arigato Michael –exclamó al tiempo que sonreía y presionaba el pedal lo más fuerte que podía._

* * *

_.- Qué dices, podemos comer cuando salgamos de este callejón incómodo? –reía Shuichi mientras acariciaba el rostro del hombre que se encontraba con él-_

_.- Tú siempre pensando en comida…-le regañó de manera seria-_

_.- Ay vamos Yuki-chan, tengo mucha hambre…-dijo como un niño que no le han dado lo que quiere. Yuki no se pudo resistir a ese rostro, amaba esa niñez dentro de él._

_.- Por qué no me comes a mi? –exclamó de manera muy sensual acercando sus labios sin tocarlos-_

_.- Y..Yuki-chan! –murmuró sonrojado el chico más joven. Era una propuesta muy poco apropiada para el momento, pero que le pareció bastante tentadora._

_.- Vamos..-rió mientras cerraba los ojos y se levantaba- yo creo que ya no hay nadie cerca…-suspiró mientras se acercaba a la salida del callejón seguido discretamente por Shuichi._

_.- Con cuidado Yuki…onegai, no vayan a estar ahí…-murmuró algo atemorizado tomando su mano._

_.- Tranquilo no hay nadie…ven..-salieron lentamente del callejón y para su felicidad nadie estaba cerca._

_Comenzaron a caminar cubriéndose con las capuchas, necesitaban tomar algún automóvil que los llevara lejos de allí, pero repentinamente de los callejones próximos salieron a su encuentro muchos guardias que los obligaron a escapar nuevamente sin pensar. Por el frente aparecieron otros y tras ellos también se encontraban. Les habían puesto una trampa de la que ya no podían escapar._

_Vieron que habían luces rojas y aprovecharon para cruzar. Los guardias nunca pensaron que lo harían y fueron tras ellos, pero unos pocos lograron seguir puesto que la luz verde había amenazado con acabar con sus vidas y muchos quedaron detenidos por los autos que deseaban cruzar._

_.- Sigue corriendo Shuichi no te detengas –le había dicho Yuki a lo cual Shuichi asintió-_

_Ambos miraron atrás y vieron que estaban cerca, la gente comenzó a apartarse y eso ayudaba a que se acercaran más, Yuki había visto una calle alterna que podían tomar para escapar puesto que la que tenían frente a ellos era una avenida donde también transitaban autos, pero antes de poder decírselo a Shuichi este había cruzado deliberadamente puesto que un guardia había tomado de su brazo sin que Yuki se diera cuenta y lo tenía prisionero en la mitad de la calle, pero se había apartado dejándolo de espalda al sentido en el que los automóviles venían._

_Una bocina._

_.- Shuichi…-murmuró Yuki y miró hacia la avenida viendo que un auto venía a gran velocidad hacia su amante- Shuichi quítate!!!!! –el grito de Yuki no logró que Shuichi reaccionara y si bien se dio vuelta para mirar el auto que se dirigía hacia él y que intentaba frenar no podría escapar de él._

_Los guardaespaldas intentaron detener a Yuki y el que había ido tras Shuichi quiso sacarlo pero ya no había tiempo. Dando un pequeño giro logró soltarse del agarre de sus propios guardias y se lanzó hacia Shuichi para sacarlo del camino, pero al momento de hacerlo el auto impactó de lleno sobre él lanzándolo contra el cemento._

_Shuichi atontado aún, se levantó rápidamente rogando porque a su lado estuviera Yuki gritándole, pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando vio que frente a él se encontraba su amante en la calle y sin moverse._

_.- Yuki!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

**Como me dolió verlo allí…una presión en mi pecho se puso tan fuerte que no podía respirar, temía que estuviera muerto. No podía creer que por salvarme él estuviera ahí tirado en el suelo. Hubiera preferido que el auto nos tomara a los dos. Yo quería estar allí con él y no a salvo mientras veía como su vida escapaba de mis manos sin que pudiera hacer algo por él. Su respiración era muy leve. Solo sentí como un auto se detuvo y unas voces familiares se acercaron a mí.**

* * *

**Nee...ahí ta lo que todas querían saber, si salía o no herido alguno de los dos, gomen ne créanme q me costó hacerle eso a Yuki T-T...demo era necesario u.u...estaré esperando sus reviews para saber q tal n.n Ja ne! nOn**

**_Próximo Capítulo:_ _Tu Muerte. Mi Mayor Dolor._**


	7. Tu Muerte Mi Mayor Dolor

**Neee! Konichiwa!! siiii! hoy les traigo el último cap de esta historia!...de verdad muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo! espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia!**

**Agradecimientos especiales a Marim Yui Peacecraft - kRk y a Serena Tsukino Chiba por sus reviews!!! **

**Agradezco tb a toda la gente q lo ha leído!**

**_Disclaimer:_ los personajes de Grav. no me pertenecen, pero los tomé prestados para este fic y su entretención!****

* * *

**

**Capítulo 8  
_Tu Muerte. Mi Mayor Dolor._**

**Grité. Grité mucho su nombre. Lo repetía una y otra vez rogándole que no muriera, que no me dejara solo, necesitaba que estuviera conmigo, lo necesitaba a mi lado, quería su protección, quería su amor para mí, quería nuestra felicidad y en aquel momento todo moría con él…tal y como las gotas de la lluvía, todo murió antes de empezar.**

_.- Yuki!!!!!!!! –gritaba un joven quien mojado por la lluvia y bañado por sus propias lágrimas tomaba el cuerpo de su amante en sus brazos, veía como la sangre corría por algunas partes de su cuerpo y se desesperaba al no poder prestarle la ayuda necesaria. – Yuki!!!...Yuki!!! onegai no….no me dejes Yuki onegai…abre los ojos Yuki…ábrelos no juegues con esto…no juegues…porfavor…-murmuraba mientras lo abrazaba a sí mismo y su voz parecía perderse con cada palabra que decía._

_La gente miraba la escena y se conmovía ante el dolor de aquel joven muchacho. Una chica que los reconoció llamó rápidamente a una ambulancia para que fueran al lugar. Yuki estaba grave, pero pensó que podía salvarse aún si la ayuda llegaba rápido._

_.- A un lado!!!! A un lado!!!! –gritaban cuatro personas haciéndose lugar entre las personas que observaban tristes la escena frente a sus ojos._

_.- Shuichi!!!! Shuichi!!! –sintió desde muy lejos que lo llamaban. Aquella voz…era su hermana._

_Entre todo el tumulto de pronto todos lograron ver la escena, Mika y Tatsuha no podían creer lo que estaba frente a ellos. Su hermano. Sangre. El automóvil._

_.- Yuki….p..por Kami-sama….Yuki!!! –la chica cayó de rodillas frente a él. Michael intentó tomarla, pero era inútil._

_.- Yuki…ie….onii-chan…-murmuraba Tatsuha poniéndose a su lado._

_.- Shuichi…hermanito…-exclamaba la chica al ver como lloraba sobre el cuerpo de Yuki. _

_.- Yuki….onegai…resiste..te necesito conmigo, tenemos que irnos Yuki recuerdas?...me prometiste que nos iríamos de aquí….-murmuraba el chico acariciando su rostro que aún permanecía sin expresión, cada vez que él no encontraba una respuesta de su amante más lágrimas venían a sus ojos, se ahogaba en su propio llanto y los gemidos salían de él con mucha facilidad. – Despierta!!! Despierta ya!!! No me dejes Yuki!! No puedo solo con todo esto!! Por favor…porfavor Yuki di algo!!!! _

_Todos estaban sin poder articular alguna palabra. A Yume se le partía el corazón de ver a su hermano con aquel sufrimiento, no podía creer que el destino fuera tan cruel con él. Le estaba quitando a la persona que amaba de la manera más terrible._

_.- Está muerto…Yuki…está muerto…-decía una y otra vez la chica de largos cabellos café en el pecho de Michael-_

_.- Mika, tranquila porfavor Yuki es fuerte…_

_Tatsuha solo lloraba en silencio. Miles de lágrimas surcaban su rostro. Yume no pudo hacer más que abrazarlo para intentar aplacar de alguna manera su dolor mientras veía como su hermano intentaba hacerlo reaccionar._

_.- No seas así conmigo…háblame Yuki…dime algo…_

_De pronto Shuichi sintió como algo se movía entre sus brazos. Abrió rápidamente los ojos y frente a él Yuki parecía encogerse del dolor, fue capaz de mirarlo y al joven de violáceos ojos se le iluminó el rostro y entre tanta tristeza fue capaz de sonreír._

_.- Yuki!!! Yuki gracias a Kami-sama yo sabía que estabas con vida! –exclamaba abrazándolo con mucha fuerza captando la atención de Tatsuha y sus demás amigos._

_.- S…Shu..ichi…estás…bien…-murmuró en un tono apenas audible-_

_.- Shhh…-puso un dedo en sus labios- no hables Yuki…no te hace bien..guarda tus…-Yuki lo interrumpió y puso una mano en su rostro-_

_.- No….no te hace bien…hacerte…tantas…esperanzas baka…-sonrió mientras en el rostr de Shuichi las lágrimas volvían a cae una tras otra- N..no vayas a..olvidarme Shuichi…sé que..siempre fui…alguien mas…bien frío demo…tu…me ayudaste…Ai…shiteru…Shu..ichi…-sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse-_

_.- Ie…Ie cállate! No hables como si fuera la última vez que vamos a vernos!!! Yuki no cierres los ojos!!!...Yuki!!!_

_.- Ai…Shiteru..-sus ojos se cerraron y la cabeza del chico de dorados ojos cayó sobre los hombros de su amante._

_.- Yuki?...-murmuró Shuichi con sus ojos muy abiertos sin moverse- Yuki…Yuki no me hagas esto…Yuki…Yuki despierta…-decía repetidamente mientras movía el cuerpo de su amante en vano- Yuki!!!!!!!!!!_

**Que impotencia..se siente en aquel momento cuando ves como delante de ti muere la persona que más quieres en tu vida. Así…eso fue…no pude detenerlo, no pude tenerlo conmigo un poco más hasta que la ambulancia llegara, el impacto había sido muy fuerte y ni siquiera Yuki fue capaz de soportarlo.**

**Quería morirme con él. Quería que me llevara. Estaba siendo muy injusto porque, me estaba dejando sin darme la posibilidad de irme también. Lo abracé, lo abracé mucho…pensé que era la única manera de tenerlo conmigo, de sentirlo cerca, de que no se fuera aunque, ya lo había hecho.**

**Los odiaba, los odiaba con todo mi ser, si en ese momento hubiesen estado ahí, lo más seguro es que hubiera tratado de matarlos. Uds fueron los únicos culpables de todo lo que ocurrió. Uds le cortaron las alas a nuestro amor.**

**Pero ya estoy cansado de culparlos, mi corazón ya no quiere más culpables solo quiere descansar. Está agotado de todo este sufrimiento y a través de esta carta yo solo deseaba contarles todo lo que sucedió. Todo lo que sentimos. Todo lo que vivimos y cómo lo vivimos, quizá de esta manera puedan comprendernos un poco más a pesar de que ahora Yuki jamás podrá volver a mi lado.**

**Se despide. Esperando que sus corazones hayan logrado comprender.**

**Shindou Shuichi.**

**Dobló la carta y la escondió en un sobre, puso lo necesario en él, pero no lo selló, debía fotocopiarla para enviar una a su padre y otra al padre de Yuki.**

**Miró a su lado y observó una hermosa lápida de mármol blanco que tenía algunas cosas escritas, entre ellas el nombre de Yuki Eiri.**

**Los ojos del pequeño Shuichi tenían muchas lágrimas aún que querían escapar, pero en vez de darle salidas a ellas, provocó en sus labios una sincera sonrisa llena de amor y melancolía.**

**Pasó su mano por la lápida de su amante.**

**.- Aún te amo tanto Yuki….-exclamó al momento que terminaba de acariciar aquel mármol.**

**Justo en ese momento una dulce joven lo abrazó por sus espaldas y le dio un cálido beso en su mejilla.**

**.- Ya nos vamos Shu-chan?...**

**.- Hai hermana…ya podemos irnos –murmuró tomando la carta y presionándola un poco contra sí mismo. Miró hacia atrás- nos vemos otro día Yuki…**

**.- Qué es eso onii-chan? –inquirió la chica-**

**.- Una carta que escribí para papá y para el padre de Yuki…**

**.- Para mi padre también? –exlamó Tatsuha quien los esperaba un poco más adelante-**

**.- Sí…a los dos les cuento todo lo que ocurrió entre yo y Yuki…ellos no comprenden aún la magnitud de todo lo que hicieron. Quiero que sepan todo para que vean cuan equivocados estaban. Ya no pueden arreglar nada, pero pueden arrepentirse…**

**.- No crees que con eso te dañas más onii-chan?..-inquirió mirándolo de manera triste. Comprendía que aún le dolía.**

**.- Ie..-exclamó sonriendo- Yuki-chan hubiera hecho lo mismo…de hecho teníamos pensado hacerlo, por eso vine a escribirla a su lado, para que me ayudara con sus recuerdos también.**

**.- Demo si lo único que has conseguido es llorar más..-murmuró Tatsuha sin comprender el sentido aún de sufrir recordando.**

**.- Jejeje –rió poniendo una mano tras su cabeza- hai…demo los recuerdos son lo único que me queda de Yuki y con ellos lo mantengo vivo en mi…-murmuró al tiempo que sus ojos intentaban encontrar en el suelo algo interesante a lo que mirar para evitar que ambos vieran la tristeza aún existente en su corazón.**

**.- Ne Ne onii-chan…-exclamó la joven tomándose de su brazo fuertemente sonriéndole, sabía que esa era la única manera de alegrar a su hermano tras la muerte de su amante- **

**.- Dime …-le murmuró mientras una pequeña sonrisa surcaba sus labios-**

**.- Después de que dejemos aquella carta…podemos ir a comer?! –río poniéndose delante de ambos chicos con sus manos juntas. Ambos rieron con ella.**

**.- No puedes preguntar eso en este minuto baka! –le dijo mientras revolvía sus cabellos el joven de negros ojos-**

**.- Es que tengo hambre…y de seguro Shu-chan también tiene mucha hambre!..ne?**

**.- Hai…también tengo mucha hambre…-sonrió mientras veía como su hermana salía corriendo llevando consigo a Tatsuha quien solo le gritaba que se detuviera porque iba a caerse, lo cual ocurrió unos metros delante de Shuichi. Yume regresó a ver si estaba bien, pero éste se aprovechó y la lanzó al suelo junto a él. El joven pelirosa reía al verlos actuar de aquella manera, tomó su cabeza con dejos de alegría y tras guardar el sobre en su larga chaqueta salió corriendo tras ellos con un solo pensamiento en su mente.**

**.- No me daré por vencido…Yuki…**

* * *

**Bueno chicos! ha llegado el final!...así es...último cap del fic...espero de verdad que haya sido de su agrado, y tb, tal y como lo dice Shuichi al final...No se den porvencidos!...siempre se puede encontrar una razón por la q luchar! y la principal es por nosotros mismos...pq todos somos capaces de lograr lo que nos proponemos! Espero verlas en otro fic!...Ja ne! nOn**


End file.
